Have A Nice Day
by Rogue21493
Summary: How would Matt feel if he found out he has missed out on nearly 15 years of his daughter’s life? And that she loves wrestling, gets into trouble and is basically a mini female Jeff, with a touch of himself? Lets find out shall we? No OC love at the moment
1. The Beginning

Have A Nice Day  
By: Rogue21493

Summary: How would Matt feel if he found out he has missed out on nearly 15 years of his daughter's life? And that she loves wrestling, gets into trouble, and is basically a mini female Jeff, with a touch of himself? Let's find out shall we? No OC love at the moment

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them. I only own my own characters!

A/N: I hope you guys like this! Enjoy!

**The Beginning  
**(normal pov)

Taylor Smith was standing in her kitchen, starting supper, when she heard the first riff. The riff, being from her daughter who was starting to play her guitar in her room.

If she was going to play it loud, Taylor made her go to the garage or basement, as not to disturb the neighbors.

Taylor glanced up at the ceiling, right where her daughter's bedroom was. She smiled as she thought of her daughter.

She was beautiful (okay, so maybe all mother's thought that of their kids, but Taylor couldn't help but think her kid was beautiful), smart, talented, a sarcastic smart-mouth, a bit of a trouble maker, someone who stood up for what she believed in, a good person and all in all was someone that would be a great friend to have (at least to Taylor).

She knew which song her daughter was playing, since it was from her favorite band and she had played it before.

Breaking Benjamin's _'Phase'_.

Upstairs

Willow Smith was sitting on her dark blue blanket covered bed, playing her electric guitar.

At 14 she was 5'5 1/3, had dark brown hair (turning black) that was short and normally she'd have her bangs sweeping over one eye (right), and dark brown eyes.

Right then she was in socks, with a black and red Happy Bunny that said, "Get Away Before I Kill You" on it in red, black baggy sweats, a black long selve shirt, with thumb holes for her thumbs and it said on it in red, "Pissing Me Off Is Bad" and on the back it said, "You Might Wanna Run Now".

To Willow, she was ugly (but there were times, she thought she was okay looking), smart (she was good at History (like for Greek, Egypt, Native Americans and such), Creative Writing, Art, Music, Science and that was pretty much it.), not talented (no matter what her friends and mom said, she would still think that), she knew she was sarcastic, a smart-mouth and trouble maker. And someone who stood up for herself and things she believed in, most of the time.

Willow stopped strumming for a bit and brushed back her bangs, outta her eyes.

She sat her guitar to the side and stood up, stretching and headed out of her room, downstairs.

She passed the living room, heading into the kitchen. She looked at her mother, who didn't notice her yet.

To Willow, her mother was the most beautiful woman ever, she was smart, funny, a great friend, a good mother and could hang out with Willow like a friend, but was still her mom.

Her mom had light honey brown hair (the kind if the light hit it right, it looked blond almost) mid shoulder length, and honey brown eyes.

Her mom was turning on the little boom box on the counter. They had a stereo in the living room (it played, tapes, CDs and radio), a boom box in the kitchen (tapes, CDs and radio), a stereo in each of their rooms (tapes, CDs and radio) and then a shower FM radio in the shower. They both loved music, and not a day went by that they didn't listen to music at all.

Willow heard the starting sounds of her mom's Jon Bon Jovi CD, 'Have A Nice Day'. It was starting to play the song, '_Have A Nice Day'_.

Taylor who didn't see her daughter, started to hum and dance a bit.

"Hey, mom. Need help?" Willow asked, surprising Taylor and making her jump.

"Willow!" Taylor exclaimed, with a chuckle. She paused the boom box. "Yeah, you can help me cut up things, warm up things, ya know, whatever needs to be done."

"You mean, do your job for you?" Willow asked, with a 'hmmm' sound.

"Would I ask you to do that?" Taylor asked, with a innocent look Willow gave her a look that said, 'you know you would'. Taylor sighed, defeated. "Okay, so I _might_ ask you to do everything, but hey! I would help."

"Yeah, after I'd annoy you."

Taylor stuck her tongue out at Willow. "Oh, hush your mouth."

Willow chuckled. "What's on the menu?"

"Chicken, fried rice, green beans and...for desert...ice cream."

"Oooh, a meal fit for a queen and a princess."

"And that's exactly why we're cooking that!"Taylor laughed. "We're the queen and princess of this here castle!"

Willow laughed and nodded.

Taylor grinned and hit play on the boom box as her and Willow start to cook supper. They then started to sing and dance to the song.

_Why, you wanna tell me how to live my life?  
Who, are you to tell me if it's black or white?  
Mama, can you hear me? try to understand.  
Is innocence the difference between a boy and a man.  
My daddy lived a lie, it's just the price that he paid.  
Sacrificed his life, just slaving away._

Taylor grabbed two wooden spoons, handing one to Willow. They both started to sing into the spoons and dance.

_Oh, if there is one thing I hang on to,  
That gets me through the night.  
I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,  
I'm gonna live my life.  
Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,  
Standing on the ledge and  
show the wind how to fly.  
When the world gets in my FACE,  
I say, Have A Nice Day.  
Have A Nice Day-ay-ay _

Take a look around you, nothinǵs what it seems  
We're living in a broken home of hopes and dreams,  
Let me be the first to shake a helping hand.  
Anybody, brave enough to take a stand,  
I've knocked on every door, on every dead-end street,  
Looking for forgiveness and what's left to believe

Oh, if there is one thing I hang on to,  
That gets me through the night.  
I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,  
I'm gonna live my life.  
Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,  
Standing on the ledge, and show the wind how to fly.  
When the world gets in my face,  
I say, Have A Nice Day  
Have A Nice Day-ay-ay.  
(Guitar Solo)  


During the guitar solo, Willow started to play air guitar.

_  
Oh oh , if there is one thing I hang onto,  
That gets me through the night.  
I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,  
I'm gonna live my life.  
Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,  
Standing on the ledge,and show the wind how to fly.  
When the world gets in my face,  
I say, Have A Nice Day.  
Have A Nice Day-ay-ay.  
(in the background)  
(Have A Nice Day) _

When The world keeps trying to drag me down,  
Gotta raise my hands, gonna stand my ground.  
I say, hey, Have A Nice Day-ay-ay.  
Have A Nice Day!  


Taylor and Willow fell into laughter, having to grab the counter, so they wouldn't fall to the floor.

Right then, Willow in the back of her head, couldn't help but think how lucky she was. She had a great mom. Even if her father wasn't around and she didn't have that many friends, or she didn't have a lot of friends or whatever. She was just lucky to have her mom.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it:) Review!


	2. Smackdown's Coming To Town

Have A Nice Day  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them but I don't sadly xD I only own, my own characters :P But for my friend Lyssa, she owns herself (She's Riley) and I'm just using her and that just sounds wrong. XD lol

A/N: I hope you guys like it! Enjoy:)

**Smackdown's Coming To Town  
**(willow's pov)

For the next few days, things passed normally as could be for me and my mom. We watched ECW that night and had a blast like always and then mom made me go to bed, since it was a school night and then I went to school (which was boring as hell) and came home, blah, blah. You don't want to hear none of this, right? Right. So, I'll get down to the good stuff.

First off as you know, (or should at least) this is Willow. So, what's up peeps? Okay, it's not like your going to answer that... ANYWAY! This starts with me getting out of school on Friday.

After school, I'd either take the bus, get a ride from a friend, get a ride from my mom or get a ride from my Aunt Riley or her husband, Jared (aka Uncle Jared to me).

Today, I was getting a ride from Aunt Riley.

"Hey, brat." Riley greeted me. She calls me 'brat' in a affectionate way, just so you know. Don't tell my mom, but she let's me cuss with her. I mean, my mom said I'm allowed to talk like however I wanted with my friends, but I could not cuss around her or at her. Uncle Jared let's me cuss a bit but if it gets to be to much (which it can be sometimes he _does_ have to deal with me and Aunt Riley), he tells me to stop.

"Hey, bitch." I greeted back with a smirk. Oh and I call her 'bitch' playfully and I call her Riley, but I introduce her to people as 'Aunt Riley' or when I'm talking to my mom I go, 'Aunt Riley', get it?

Riley ruffled my hair. "Shut up and get in the car."

"Yes, ma'am." I said, saluting her.

We both laughed and I got into the passenger side of her black, 1967 Impala. Which I would love to have one day. Or at least one of my own maybe. But I like a bunch of different cars. Riley says, I'm going to get filthy ass rich and buy a lot of cars. She's probably right.

Anyway, Riley flipped the radio to a rock station which was playing, Skillet's '_Falling Inside The Black'. _She didn't turn it up like she always did (so we could hear it really, _really_ loud and sing to it), which meant she had something serious to talk to me about or she had to tell me something.

"What is it?" I asked, turning in my seat to look at her. She looked like she was a teenager (her, my mom, Uncle Jared and me get asked if we're younger or older. Once someone thought her and my mom were like 12 about 2 years ago!). She was in vans, ripped jeans and a black Three Days Grace shirt, with a leather jacket over that, her strawberry blond hair, falling in waves, past her shoulders. She glanced at me, showing off her crystal ice blue eyes. They weren't cold if that's what you were thinking. They're actually very warm looking. But if she got angry, they'd get darker and they got lighter when she was happy. If you knew her well enough, you'd know what she was feeling just because of the shade of her eyes. Sorry, but sometimes I just describe people really throughly.

"Why does something have to wrong or whatever? Maybe I want to talk to my niece." she stated.

"That's BS," I said, rolling my eyes. I ran my hand through my hair, my bangs flopping back into place over my right eye. I glanced at my black chipped nails.

'_I need to repaint them... Maybe I'll put little white skulls on them this time.'_

"What's going on?" I asked, giving her a 'don't lie to me' look.

Riley sighed. We came to a stop light. She turned and looked at me. "Well, kiddo... you see..."

"Is it something bad?"

"No...unless you think going to Smackdown in two weeks is a bad thing."

Silence.

"...WHAT?! You mean— we're going to Smackdown?!" I asked, nearly yelling. I've been to Smackdown before, Raw too. I've never been to ECW though. I've been to Smackdown like, 3 or 4 times and Raw 2 times or 3...I can't remember...

"Yup!" She chirped.

"HOLY HELL BATMAN! YAHOO!" I yelled, pumping my fist in the air.

Riley laughed. I threw myself at her and hugged her.

"You know you're my favorite Aunt, right?! You're my most favorite-est Aunt in the whole damn world!" I stated.

Riley laughed harder. "You do realize I am, your only Aunt right?"

"Yeah and that's way you stay number one!"

"I don't know weather to be insulted or not..." Riley said thoughtfully.

"How about NOT! I LOVE YOU!" I yelled, hugging tightly, still wearing a shit eating grin. Sorry, if you don't understand that, 'shit eating grin' bit, but for us southerners, it's a phase we use, that basically means wearing a huge smile.

Riley laughed and hugged me back. "Love you too, kiddo!"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

We both jumped. Riley looked behind her and it was the cars behind her, beeping their horns. The light had turned green.

"HOLD THE FUCK UP! I WAS HOLDING MY DAMN NIECE!" she screamed at them, before peeling off.

I laughed. "You are the best!" I yelled, through laughter.

"Why of course!" Riley joked. She turned the radio up, just in time for AC/DC's '_Highway To Hell'_.

Later

When we got home, I was happily yelling to my mom about going to Smackdown in two weeks, which was in Raleigh. Oh, did I forget to mention we live in Durham, North Carolina? Well, we do.

My mom was happy, but there was something off about it. She made me go to my homework in my room, which is easier said then done.

I kept thinking happily about going to wrestling, and daydreaming.

I sighed and shook my head. I turned on my boom box and turned on my CD, trying to remember which CD was in there.

When it started to play, '_Take Me Away'_ by Avril Lavigne, I knew it was one of my Avril CD's.

Meanwhile Downstairs

(normal pov)

"Smackdown Rie?" Taylor asked, leaning against the counter in the kitchen, crossing her arms.

"What Taylor? C'mon, do you really expect someone to notice how much Willow looks like her dad, who just so happens to be a wrestler? I'm pretty sure, they'd all be busy watching the matches." Riley said with a huff.

"What if he sees us? What if when we go to get autographs, he's there or his brother? Or someone else who knows me and then ruins everything and then—" Taylor started, but Riley cut her off.

"Jesus, calm down girl! Look," Riley said. "How would they know it's you. They might think you look familiar, but the last time they saw you, you were, what? 23? 24? And your hair was different then. It was shorter most of the time, and your hair color was dirty blond, leaning toward brown, right?" Taylor nodded, being comforted by what her best friend was saying. "Right. And now it's long and honey brown. If they know it's you, the second they look at you, then I'll give them a gold medal!"

Taylor smiled weakly. "Thanks... I'm just worried Riley. The last time I saw Matt, Jeff or any of them, I was telling them I had to leave. I didn't want to hurt Matt's chances of being a wrestler."

"And how would it have hurt his chances if you told him, you were pregnant with his kid? The same kid who's upstairs, who loves wrestling, who is weird just like her Uncle and who looks like him, and even thinks he's one of the best wrestlers ever?"

Taylor sighed. "Why do you always ask me that?" Another sigh. "You know, that if I had told him, he'd want to be with me. He'd still work at being a wrestler, but not as hard. And then his chances would be down the drain."

Riley nodded, during Taylor's explanation. "Yeah...that's bull shit."

"Riley–"

"No, Taylor. If he is just as you told me he was, then he would give up his chances of being a wrestler, just to take care of his kid. Well, I take that back. He'd still work at it, but he'd be there to take care of you and Willow."

Taylor sighed. She knew her friend was right.

"Now...I have a request..."

"What?" Taylor asked, looking at the slightly younger girl.

"Tell me the story of how you named Willow!" Riley ordered, jumping onto the counter top.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"It's funny!"

"You suck."

"Yeah, hard."

"Hey! That's mine!"

"What's yours?"

"That little saying... You stole it from me."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Either way, I want story!"

Taylor sighed. Riley wasn't gonna give up, till she heard the story again for the millionth time.

"Fine. Well..."

Later

Taylor was heading to bed. She was tired from talking with Riley and then having to deal with Riley and Willow being excited, high on sugar, caffeine, chocolate, and whatever else and then Jared too. Well, Jared didn't really tire her, he helped her with Riley and Willow.

They had all ate together, eating pizza and Chinese take-out, in the living room, watching Smackdown.

Riley and Willow both had been yelling at the tv, when one of the wrestlers they liked, got hurt or lost and yelled at the people they disliked or talked back to a wrestler. Okay, so Taylor and Jared did too, but not as bad.

Taylor checked in on Willow, who was curled up in her bed, asleep, snoring softly.

Taylor grinned. She glanced where her daughter had a few special stuffed animals. She had a lot more, but most of them got put in one of the spare bedrooms.

There was a bear that she had made at Build A Bear, with Riley (the first one, they have made plenty more), a huge wolf that she had gotten from a family member, a little dinosaur, that she couldn't sleep without when she was little, a little teddy, that she couldn't sleep without when she was little as well and a few others.

There was also a few of those teddy bears, that looked like wrestlers. Rey Mysterio, John Cena, Batista, The Hurricane and the Undertaker. She wanted Jeff Hardy's, Matt Hardy's, Shane Helms (the one for him, not for his old character The Hurricane) and Shannon Moores, and a few others. (A/N: I don't know if they have some of these, but let's pretend they do lol)

Then on another self next to that with her wrestling figures. Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Undertaker, Triple H, HBK, Batista, and a few others.

Taylor remembered something Riley had once said.

_**Flashback**_

"_You know, I wonder what Willow would say, if she knew that in a way, her dad and Uncle were sort of watching over her." Riley commented, in a low whisper._

"_What?" Taylor asked, looking over at her. They were checking on Willow._

"_Well, she has Matt and Jeff's figures right there and well, it's like they are watching over her." Riley explained._

_Where Willow's figures were, was put so you couldn't see them when no light was on in the room and even with the blinds open on Willow's two windows you couldn't see them. They were sort of in the corner. Willow had picked that spot, cause it freaked her out to see the moon highlighting their faces._

"_Yeah, she does, I guess." Taylor agreed._

"_Yeah...come on, let's go before she wakes up." Riley stated._

_**End Flashback**_

Taylor chuckled lowly, closing the door. She headed to her room.

She got dressed for bed and sat down on the edge of her bed. She pulled out a key from the top drawer of her side table and pulled out a box from under her bed. She settled against her head board. She never wanted Willow to see this, till she decided she wanted her too.

She unlocked the box, which had notes and pictures. Notes from her old friends and Willow's father and pictures of them hanging out and joking off.

She looked at one picture which had Taylor with her dirty blond hair, that was cut, just barely touching her shoulders and Matt had his arms around her from behind in a hug. They had been joking off after Matt, Jeff and them had, had a wrestling show that had went well and Jeff had snapped the picture.

They both were grinning widely and looked like they were in love.

Taylor smiled sadly. A part of her just wanted to tell Willow who her real father was, but she'd probably hate her for not telling her, for lying all these years.

She always told her that she never knew Matt, Jeff or any of their friends, when she had lived in Cameron. She said, she went to a different high school. She said, she had lost her old year books, so Willow would never be able to see them.

Taylor sniffed and blinked back tears. She looked at another picture, which was of her, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Jason and Shannon laughing as they practiced, on their wrestling.

Well, while the guys really. They didn't want her to get hurt, while practicing with them.

A old friend of hers had took the picture. She had been Jason's girlfriend at the time.

Taylor wiped at her eyes. She placed the photos back and locked the box up, sliding it under her bed and then hid the key in her drawer. She flicked off the light and laid down under her covers.

'_G'night, Matt.'_

With Riley And Her Scheming Mind

"Riley, come to bed." came the drowsy voice of Riley's husband, Jared Winchester.

"In a minute, hun!" Riley called back, from her computer. She could have been on her laptop in the bedroom, but if she had, then Jared would be wanting her to turn it off, and she just couldn't! And she wouldn't! Not even for him...

God, Taylor better love her for this.

Riley at the moment was using her scheming mind.

She was writing a letter, and posting a few pictures on it.

Who was she writing to?

None other then Willow's father, aka Matt Hardy.

Why?

Because if she didn't, then he'd never, never, ever, EVER find out he had a daughter. And Riley was _**NOT**_ letting that happen!

Willow deserved a father. Riley knew that for the last few years, she (Willow) just figured her father didn't give a fuck about her and didn't give a damn about her mom either. Riley snickered, when she thought of how Willow would react when she found out one of her favorite wrestlers was her dad.

Riley figured she'd give the letter to Matt when they went to Smackdown, that is if he came outside and signed autographs. If he didn't, then she'd give it to somebody and ask them too, or she'd— GAH! She'd figure out something in the next two weeks...hopefully.

Riley looked over the letter. The pictures were placed carefully in the letter. Like when it said about Willow doing something, there was a picture that showed that. Like the time, she had went and broke her damn arm, by wrestling with Riley herself...BUT! It was NOT her fault... Okay, maybe it was Riley's fault somewhat, but JESUS! The girl was ALWAYS getting hurt! Damn...

Riley yawned, figuring she could finish up the letter in the morning, before picking up Willow, to go to the pool hall to hang out, before going to the mall to get something's.

Riley saved her work (she was not going to make the mistake of deleting it! Again...), and turned off the computer. She headed up to her and Jared's room. She smiled at Jared, who was asleep, snoring softly. She got into her pj's and climbed into bed, snuggling up close to him. Jared wrapped his arm around Riley and pulled her close.

Riley couldn't help but snicker in her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

'_I can't wait till we go to Smackdown! Hehe...'_

Snore.

A/N: Hahaha lol hope you guys liked it! Review! Lmfao Riley and her scheming mind! You should be ashamed Lyssa! LOL haha, of course, the fact that I would do the same, means I need to be ashamed too...lmfao REVIEW!


	3. The Road To Smackdown

Have A Nice Day  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Same as ch.2! Only my own characters! I do NOT own anyone from WWE! They own themselves! Oh and Lyssa is just letting me use her! She's Riley btw :P

A/N: I hope you guys like it! Enjoy! (And do NOT kill the people who don't Lyss! We do NOT need to be in jail again xD sheezh) LOL

**The Road To Smackdown!  
**(Normal pov)

Everything was going normal as can be for the people named, Willow, Taylor, Riley and Jared. Which meant, it was wild, crazy, weird and fun as hell!

Get it? Got it? Good.

Hehe. Anyway, so far everything was going okay, right? Wrong.

"But!" Riley was _trying_ to protest, but Jared was being a big meanie.

"No! Riley, let Taylor tell him, herself." Jared was saying, trying to knock it into Riley's head, which was hard.

"But she's never going to tell him! Then, Willow will never know that he's her father!" Riley exclaimed.

Jared had found the letter, Riley had been writing to Matt. And he was not happy.

'_Good God, how can someone look so hot, when angry? I mean, God, he's so sexy. Oh, I am so— GAH! NO SEX THOUGHTS! Must concentrate for Willow!'_

"Rie, she'll tell him. Let her do it on her own time," Jared said.

"Bah, you suck!" Riley stated, sticking out her tongue.

Jared chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. He knew if he wasn't careful, Riley would get MEGA pissed and then that would mean, no sex for a while. Or just teasing...that would be bad.

"Look, how about this, hmm? If Taylor doesn't not tell him at Smackdown, you can give him the letter, okay?" Jared suggested.

The chances of Taylor telling Matt were zero to none, but Jared hoped that maybe, just maybe if he was lucky, that Riley's letter somehow wouldn't get to Matt. But knowing how his luck was when it came to things like this...Matt was going to find out he had a kid soon enough.

Riley sighed. "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine. You big meanie," she stated with a huff. "I'm going to Taylor's."

She grabbed her bag and jacket and headed out the door, to her car. Just because Taylor and Willow lived just a few blocks away, didn't mean Riley was walking (which she did sometimes if it was nice out) but today? It was cold as hell! Well, it was almost winter...

Jared couldn't help but think one thing.

'_Crap.'_

Inside Riley's Scheming Mind

'_It's so cute, how my Hunny Bunny thinks he's outsmarted me.'_

Riley laughed out loud at that. Jared would say he hated that nickname, but Riley knew he secretly didn't.

'_But really, it's good he doesn't know about the signing the same day. Hehe, if he did, he'd try to keep me inside till we left for Smackdown, with Taylor and Willow. __But he won't till afterward!_

_I'll take Willow out for some Goddaughter/Godmother bonding time and I'll take her to the signing and then give the letter to Matt and we'll both get autographs and pictures and then I'll make sure Willow does not tell her mother, even though that will be hard..._

_ANYWAY! After all that, we'll just have to wait to see what happens AND THEN! Haha, I love being dramatic! But anyway, then if Matt calls or comes to the house...Crap, I didn't put a address on the letter...I might add it... Naw, just Taylor's phone number and mine... BUT! Damn, I keep getting sidetracked!_

_But if he calls and dammit he better! And when he does, I'm making Taylor tell him the truth and then, he better come for a visit to meet Willow!_

_...just how will Willow act? Haha, 'will Willow' that's funny. Haha. DAMMIT! I keep getting sidetrack! SHIT!_

_Oh, well when we come to that bridge, we'll cross it._

_Haha, 'will Willow'. That's still funny.'_

Riley pulled up to Taylor's and Willow's house.

"Taylor, better love me for this," she stated to herself, as she got out of her car. "What am I saying? She's gonna hate me, _then_ love me. Willow? Eh, she'll be all freaked out but still loving her Aunty Rie."

Riley headed up to the door, opening it, yelling, "WHAT IS UP MY HONKEY TONKEY BITCHES?!"

"HEY WEEOTCH!" came Willow's voice from the living room, where she was playing 'Smackdown! VS Raw 2007'. 'Weeotch' came from a movie, both Riley and Willow loved. '_The Covenant_'.

"What'cha doing?" Riley asked, taking off her coat, hanging it and walking into the living room, where she flopped down on the couch and turned upside down.

"Playing 'Smackdown! VS Raw 2007'," Willow answered.

Right then Willow was playing as the Undertaker, kicking Carlito's butt!

"Sweeeeeet," Riley stated. "Hand me that other controller."

They had it hooked up so all of them (Jared, Taylor, Willow and Riley) could play together, on Willow's PS2.

Willow handed Riley a controller.

"Good, now hurry up and kick that boys ass, so I can play and kick your ass in a TLC match!" Riley ordered.

Willow had the Undertake do a Tombstone Pile Driver on Carlito and had the 1–2-3 pin.

"You kick my ass? Puh-lease! I'm gonna beat your ass!" Willow said, quickly going to pick 'TLC'.

"Let me guess...your mom is not home, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Your cussing, where she can hear," Riley stated, picking Rey Mysterio as her wrestler. "Oh and she didn't answer me when I yelled and I didn't see her car."

Willow laughed. She picked Jeff Hardy as her wrestler. "I should of known."

"Yeah, you should have... But you didn't. And now, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"No way dude! Not happening!"

The Signing

Luckily, Taylor and Jared had heard NOTHING of the signing.

Now, Riley had gotten Willow out of school early, having okayed it with Taylor. Riley had lied (which she felt bad about but it was for a good cause) and said that her and Willow had to have some freakin' time with each other, before Smackdown.

Riley had also said, that since they'd be in the car together, on the ride to the RBC arena that night, was not enough and they needed alone time.

Willow was excited as hell, from the second that Riley had told her where they were going and what for.

They waited close to a hour to meet Matt, Rey Mysterio, Victoria and Kenny Dystrak (A/N: I know I got his name right, but I can't check it xD My thing isn't letting me, so let me know in a review if you know, okay?).

But neither one cared and they were joking off and talking with other people. Riley never met a stranger. Okay, so none of them did.

Then it was their turn. Riley secretly handed the letter to Matt, while Willow was talking to Rey and then embarrassed her (not really...just a tiny bit), by saying that Riley was his biggest fan ever.

After that, they stuck around for the contest (tickets to Smackdown being the main prize) and hung out, talking to people and having a blast.

They didn't care about not getting the tickets for Smackdown, since they already had tickets (And Riley hadn't told Willow nor Taylor that they were first row, which would mean that for the first time ever, they would have first row seats!).

But that doesn't mean they didn't win nothing.

Riley got a Rey Mysterio shirt she wanted badly and Willow got the new Hardy tee shirt that she wanted.

After taking a million pictures (or close to it) they left, to go back home and get ready.

Riley made Willow promise not to tell her mom, for a certain reason, that Riley would not share with Willow.

They both were signing loudly to music and cheering.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it, but it was a bit sucky lol Review!


	4. Smackdown!

Have A Nice Day  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: As I said before, I own nothing, except my own characters and my friend Lyssa is just letting me use her. She's Riley duh:P

A/N: hehe, hope you like!

**Smackdown  
**(still normal pov)

Willow had stuck to her word and hadn't told her mom about what her and Riley did.

Neither did Riley.

But anyway, they all got ready for the show.

Taylor was in black boots, hip huger jeans and a old school, black Undertaker shirt. Her hair was down, in curls (thanks to Riley) and she had on light makeup (light blush, chap stick and eye shadow). Riley had dressed her and DAMN! She looked 'mighty damn fine!' as Riley had put it. She had also said, that if she swung that way, Taylor would be hers!

Anyway, Riley was in black boots, ripped jeans and the Rey Mysterio shirt that she had won earlier. She had lied and said she had went and bought her and Willow the two shirts and had said, that she knew Taylor would wear her Undertaker shirt and Jared his Batista shirt, and stated that her and Willow needed something to wear to! But anyway, her hair was in waves, down and she had on makeup as well. Blush, chap stick (she didn't want to worry about reapplying lip gloss), and eye shadow.

Jared was in boots, jeans and his Batista shirt. He of course was wearing no makeup. His hair was the same mess it always was.

Willow was in black boots (wow they all were in boots o.O), ripped up jeans (her chain wallet of course, she never left without that on, unless she had too), and her new Hardy tee shirt. Her hair was fixed, with her bangs over her right eye. She had on light blush, chap stick and black eyeliner. She also had on a pair of black fingerless gloves. Not her plain black ones (or her other pairs that said things), but her pair that said, 'GOOD' in white on one hand and, 'EVIL' in red on the other.

Riley had tried to add some eyeliner to Jared, when he was taking a nap before they got dressed, but he woke up and washed it, making Riley pout. Making Jared feel bad and he gave her a kiss, which lead to making out, which lead to Willow yelling, "HORN DOGS!"

Which made Riley chase her, intent on killing her goddaughter, till Taylor made her stop and Riley remembered that she had to keep Willow alive so her plan would work.

But after Matt had met her...oh it was going to be on like Donkey Kong!

Anyway, after all the craziness of getting dressed, they had to figure out which car to take. Riley's, Taylor's or Jared's.

AFTER THAT (they took Taylor's), they had to figure who was sitting where, in the car.

After a lot of thought (okay not that much), they decided, Taylor and Jared would sit up front and Willow and Riley in the back. Why?

Well, because other wise, if one of them (Riley or Willow) were in the front seat, then they would be leaning forward, backward and all that to joke and all that jazz. And they might just cause a accident.

So, they would sit in the back.

Now, they were on their way.

Riley and Willow were talking excitedly and acting like 2 year olds hyped up on crack.

When they got to loud, Taylor or Jared told them to calm down, which had Riley and Willow saying,

"Yes, mom, dad." like always. Or something close to that.

They pulled up to the RBC center and found a parking spot.

"This is sooooooooooooo awesome!" Willow exclaimed, doing a happy dance.

Riley laughed. "Well, it's gonna get better!"

"How?" Willow asked, cocking a eyebrow at her.

"What if I told you, we'd had front row seats?"

Willow's mouth dropped as did Taylor's. Jared chuckled deeply.

"I'd say, I LOVE YOU!" Willow yelled, ignoring the looks she was getting as she jumped Riley, hugging her to death.

"Don't choke me!" Riley laughed.

Willow pulled back. "I LOVE YOU! I HAVE THE BEST AUNT IN THE WHOLE DANG WORLD! WAHOOO!" Willow shouted, not caring about the people around her who were giving them weird looks.

Riley laughed.

"How...?" Taylor asked.

"Girl, I had the money and I thought, why the hell not?" Riley stated firmly.

Taylor shook her head with a grin.

"Come on, let's go get in line." Jared said, taking Riley's hand.

They started over to where people where getting in line to go in, when it was time.

Oh and Willow and Riley had spent about close to nearly two hours, making a few signs.

After Waiting In Line  
(Willow's pov)

I was excited as hell, as I'm sure you know, right? Right. Well, we were walking checking out the stuff they had set up.

My mom suggested we go ahead, get food and drinks and go to our seats and then come back after the show and buy stuff and then go meet wrestlers.

Yeah, that's the wrong order of doing things.

"Taylor, c'mon! If we do that, we might miss some wrestlers! Let's buy stuff, get our food and drinks, and then go to our seats. And after the show, we can see if they added anything new to buy and go out to meet wrestlers." Riley said.

I nodded. "Yeah, mom. I don't want to miss meeting _anybody_." I stated.

My mom sighed. "Fine. Okay, let's look."

And look we did. We all ended up buying a few things. A few necklaces, hats, shirts, wrist bands, and all that stuff, you know. Oh and we got a program for each of us. You know, what I'm talking about. The big book with all the wrestling stars from all the brands with their picture in it, with their height, weight and stuff. And then we got food!

Since they didn't have no milk for Riley (she's a milk-oholic), she got coke, like the rest of us. Well, my mom got Mountain Dew. We got popcorn (two big bags, one with extra spices on it for my mom and Riley and then one with just butter for me and Jared), my mom got a hot dog, Riley got nacho's, Jared got chilly fries and I got a chicken sandwich.

We then made our way down to our seats.

Now just were to sit?

Well, Jared sat on the end seat, then me, then Riley and then my mom. We got comfortable and then started to talk about who was going win in the matches we knew about and who we hoped to see.

Then the dark matches started. If you don't know what I'm talking about, I mean the matches before the show comes on. The matches that don't air on tv, you get it?

After that, Smackdown baby!

As you know, I'm sure, that Smackdown is not taped live (it's taped on Tuesday) and they air it on Friday. Me, my mom, Riley and Jared are going to watch it when it airs and tape it to keep! Boo-yeah!

Michael Cole came out and then JBL came out. I booed at JBL and me and Riley yelled, "JBL STANDS FOR; JUST A BIG LOSER!"

Haha.

Well, then it was time for the first match. Which was basically, John Morrison (boo!) And The Miz (I hate him and I like him...) bragging about winning the tag team championship belts.

Me and Riley were booing, as was Jared and my mom.

I laughed wildly, when Riley yelled, 'THE ONLY THING YOU GOT GOING FOR YOU JOHN MORRISON IS THAT YOU'RE **OKAY** LOOKING! MY HUSBAND IS HOTTER THEN YOU! NAH!" She then stuck her tongue out at him

I looked at Jared who was laughing too. Let me describe him for ya, kay?

He has brown hair, that always looks messed up (probably cause Riley is always ruffling it or running her hands through it) and warm chocolate brown eyes.

Anyway, other people were laughing at what Riley had said.

I yelled at The Miz, "BOY, YOU AIN'T NO PUNK! SO, STOP ACTING LIKE ONE! YOU HEAR ME?!"

Me and Riley couldn't help but yell, "HOO-RAH!" with the Miz. (A/N: Again, not sure if he does that still, cause I don't have cable so me no see ECW or Raw xD Unless at my Godmothers or a friends but that's rare xD waaah)

And that's how Smackdown started for us.

Backstage  
(normal pov)

Matt Hardy was looking at the things the fans had given him, at the signing. As he picked up a envelope, with his name on it in cursive, a techie called for him, telling he had five minutes.

Deciding he'd read it after the show, he placed it back in the box and got up, heading to get ready to go out.

(A/N: Before someone of you start telling me off about him getting hurt cause of MVP (kills MVP), well in this story that has _**NOT**_ happened. They did lose the tittles to John Morrison and The Miz but before MVP could seriously hurt Matt, someone stopped it. I don't know who, but someone did! And now Matt is okay to wrestler :P )

With Our Favorite Four Crazy Ass Fans  
(Willow's pov again)

My sandwich was gone, so were my mom's hot dog, Jared's chilly fries, and Riley's nacho's. But we still had our popcorn and our huge ass drinks!

Anyway, we were watching Finlay go against Shannon Moore. Guess who we were cheering for?

Shannon, The Prince Of Punk of course!

Shannon won and it was commercial break, when he got backstage.

The matches were going by well and then, guess who's music hit?

Matt Hardy's!

"WAHOOOOO!" me and Riley were cheering. My mom was too, but there was something different about the way she was cheering, if that makes sense.

Which was weird, cause Matt is her favorite Hardy and Jeff is my favorite Hardy.

Anyway, we threw up the V.1 signs too. My mom takes awesome pictures by the way. Just putting that there, since she was taking most of the pictures. Me, Riley and Jared were too, but it was mainly my mom's job.

"As all of you know, a few weeks ago, MVP attacked me after we had lost the tittles to John Morrison and The Miz. Well, now I'm back and I want a match!" Matt was saying, as he stood in the middle of the ring, talking into the mike.

MVP's music hit. He came out in a suit, not one of his power ranger outfits, haha. He had a mike too.

"He's not in one of his power ranger outfits!" Riley groaned. She wanted to take a picture of him in his power ranger outfits and make a funny picture when we got home on her computer.

And if you don't know, I don't mean he wore a outfit, just like the power rangers, I mean, what he wore, reminded me, my mom, Riley and Jared of a power ranger's outfit. Get it?

"You want a match? You want to fight me Matt Hardy?" MVP was ranting.

"Yeah, I want to fight you. And I'm going to kick your ass!" Matt stated, causing everybody to cheer wildly.

"Kick my ass? Kick my ass? You know, I don't have to stand here and take this!" MVP retorted, acting like he was fixing to walk backstage.

"Yeah, go ahead and run! Show everyone that you're a chicken!"

"Chicken? I'm no chicken!" MVP exclaimed, as chicken noises popped out from everywhere.

"Then come down here and fight me!"

Cheers were breaking out everywhere! People were taunting MVP like crazy!

Riley yelled, "COME ON AND BE A MAN YOU FREAKIN' POWER RANGER WANNA BE!'

Laughing, I yelled, "COME ON AND FIGHT CHICKEN!"

Finally MVP had, had enough. "Fine, but it's your fault when you get your ass kicked _again_ by me, Matt Hardy!" He threw down the mike and started toward the ramp, taking off his suit jacket, tie and shirt.

But then the GM's music hit. Vicky Guerrero came out.

"Hold it boys!" she ordered, into her mike, before MVP could get into the ring. "Do you two really want a match?"

"Yeah!" Matt said into his mike.

MVP didn't have a mike. But he was nodding his head and saying shit.

"Do you, the fans want a match between these two?" Vicky asked us, the fans.

"HELL YEAH!" me, Jared and Riley yelled loudly with the rest of the fans.

"Alright then. Tonight, we're going to have MVP VS Matt Hardy!"

Everybody went crazy, yelling, screaming and cheering.

I couldn't wait!

Later  
(normal pov)

Riley looked at Taylor who looked nervous. Riley knew Taylor hated seeing Matt get hurt while wrestling. She hated seeing her old friends get hurt too, but it was different for Matt.

"Chill, Tay." Riley ordered, in a low tone. Luckily, Willow was distracted talking to Jared about the match they had just seen. But Riley still wanted to make sure that Willow did not hear this conversation.

"How can I?" Taylor asked "You know, I hate seeing Matt get hurt!"

"Yeah, I know. But seriously chill, okay?"

Taylor sighed. "I'll try..."

"Good."

Riley kept glancing over at Taylor.

And then it was time for MVP and Matt's match.

"I'll uh, be right back. I'm going to go get some more drink and use the bathroom." Taylor said, starting to get up, as MVP started down to the ring.

"Oh, no you don't." Riley hissed, grabbing her arm and jerking her down.

"Rie!"

"No! Taylor, you are sitting here and watching this match or so help me God, I'm going to kick your ass!" Riley exclaimed.

"Riley, I don't want to see Matt get hurt! Let me go!" Taylor said, in a low tone, trying to pull her arm away from Riley.

"Did you not hear me? I said, n-o! NO!" Riley stated, nearly yelling the last part.

"What's going on?" Willow asked, looking at her mom and Aunt. Jared was too, with a concerned look.

"Nothing, we're just having a girl chat." Riley said, with a smile.

"Oooo-kaaaay." Willow said, turning around to watch the match.

Jared gave Riley a look, knowing something was up (hell Willow did too, but she didn't want to miss Matt kicking MVP's ass!).

Riley just grinned innocently at him. That smile was gone when she turned to look at Taylor.

"Sit your ass down and watch the match!" she hiss, lowly.

Taylor sighed. "Fine."

"Good. You can look away when he's getting hurt if you want to." Riley said, knowing just how much her friend still loved Matt.

Taylor nodded.

The match went on and it looked like MVP was going to win but then Matt hit him with the Twist Of Fate.

1!

2!

3!

The fans yelled, as the Ref counted the pin and Matt had the 1-2-3 pin and had won!

"WAHOOO!" Jared, Riley, Willow and Taylor cheered.

Taylor sighed in relief, since Matt did not get hurt too badly and he had won.

After Smackdown

They had went outside to the barricade and got some autographs. They then walked all the way (which was a bit of a long way) to the car. They got in and went to Waffle House.

Willow and Riley were hyper. Hyped up on caffeine, wrestling, being together and having a good time. Not to say, Jared and Taylor weren't hyper, just that Riley and Willow were worse.

And soon they were going to be hyped up on sugar and chocolate. Oh and milk for Riley...yeah...

Elsewhere

Matt had drove home and at that moment was on his couch, just chilling.

He had the box of stuff from the fans next to him. He pulled out pictures that fans had drew him, poems some had wrote, and those type of things.

A few things made him just grin.

Like a letter a fan had wrote him, who was 7 and stated that Matt himself was his favoritestests wrestler in the whole wide world.

Then there was a picture a fan had drew, that was mighty damn good, that had Matt on the top turn buckle, doing the V.1 sign.

Matt then pulled out the last thing in the box.

The envelope from before, with his name on it. He opened it, to find a somewhat long letter, with what looked like pictures on it. Like someone had wrote this on the computer and then printed it.

Matt opened the letter to read it.

A/N: Hehe that's it! Ain't I a stinker?! Hehe REVIEW!


	5. The Letter

Have A Nice Day  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: The people from WWE own themselves! I only own my own characters! Except for Riley! My friend Lyssa is just letting me use her:P

A/N: Hope you guys like it! Thanks for the reviews! Thanks go out to my friend, Lyssa (yes the same one, who is Riley) for helping me with this chapter! Oh and I think I made a mistake in chapter 2! I had it that Willow is 14 and Taylor left when she found out she was pregnant. In ch.2 Riley says the last time Taylor saw Matt and the others she was like 23 or 24. And I counted wrong cause Taylor and Matt both are 33 (Matt really is 33 in real life) and I counted wrong I think xD So, the last time Taylor saw any of them, let's just say she was like 19 or 20, kay? OKAY! LOL NOW ENJOY! And to Lyssa, in case she didn't read this and didn't see where I thanked her...

_**THANK YOU LYSSA FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS CHAPTER:P YOU RULE CRAZY ASS CRASH! LMFAO**_

**The Letter**

Matt settled back to read the letter.

'_Dear Matt, _

_I'm not gonna beat around the bush (intentionally, anyway) but ... You don't know me, but I know something about you that you don't... (laughs evilly then becomes serious) Does the name Taylor Smith ring a bell...?'_

It did.

'_Taylor? Could it be the same one...?'_ Matt wondered.

'_Well, I'm her friend, Riley and since Taylor's a chicken, I'm being forced to write you this letter with my husband being a big turd about it. (Oh yes. I said big turd.) (...Long Pause...) You have a daughter. No, it's not a typo! I did write that, you have a daughter._'

"Daughter?" Matt croaked out loud. This had to be a prank letter, right? No one, but Jeff, Shannon, Shane, Jason, Joey and Christen (A/N: Not Christen who partnered with Edge! Joey Matthews and Christen York aka Nitro and Mercury. They're from North Carolina. The whole LA thing is part of their gimmick. I know this cause my mom who works on the independent circuit worked with them. And let me tell you! She told me that they are asses in real life xD) knew about Taylor.

Even in his and Jeff's book, he didn't say her name. He hadn't said her name, because if Taylor (if she still liked wrestling (which Matt was willing to bet she did) and was alive (and he prayed she way cause she was a good friend if nothing else) and if she somehow didn't like wrestling, and she had a friend who did, and read their book, they would tell her) but anyway, Matt didn't say her name, because he didn't want to embarrass her. And that probably would have. All he had said was,

'**Matt: **_I didn't date much and when I did, it lasted for a month or two, because I was so busy with doing our wrestling stuff and working. But there was one girl I dated for about two years, that loved wrestling too. We had met at college and she knew who I was, since she had been to a few of our shows and liked them. We got to talking and hanging out and we started to date. It lasted, till she moved away.'_

And Jeff hadn't said her name either. All he had said was,

'**Jeff:**_ Yeah, she was cool. She was like a big sister to me and Shannon. She'd call us, 'The Little Brother Brigade'. She'd call us and be like, 'What's up bro?' or 'What's up my little brother?'. You know like that. And I remember, Shane pissed her off once and she just came back with a smart-ass comment and just politely smacked him upside his head_. _She then turned around and went back talking to Matt like it was nothing. Me and Shannon were laughing our butts off and poor Shane looked shocked and confused, like, 'what the hell just happened?!'.'_

There was no way no one else knew about Taylor...Could this be Taylor herself? Maybe... Taylor might do this, but Matt didn't think she was the type to get pregnant and then just leave. Unless she got bumped in the head and her personality changed. It had been a long time since, Matt had seen Taylor, but he personally didn't think she had changed _that_ much. You know, to be a gold digger or somethin'.

'_Her name is Willow Sapphire Ann Smith. Cool name, huh? I think so. (grins wildly.)_ _She's 14, turning 15 in February. Her birthday is February 14__th__. Oh and the year? 1993, if you need to check or whatever, if she could actually be your kid. (And she is so don't try and deny it :P)_ _Anyway, she has dark brown hair, turning black, (how do I know this? Well, besides being around since she was born, her godmother and Aunt, her hair keeps getting darker as she gets older) and dark brown eyes. She's 5'5, I think...(aw crap I don't know her height xD) To see what she looks like, look at the damn picture right here! '_

Matt looked at the picture. There was...well, Willow was her name... Anyway, there was Willow, in a hoodie, doing the rock sign and sticking her tongue out at the camera. She had her bangs swept over her right eye.

'_Okay, now I bet your not fully believing this, right? Right! (I know these things!)_ _But anyway, I bet that you also want to know more about Willow, huh? Well, even if you don't, I'm telling you anyway! ( :P )_ _Well, let's see... There's a __LOT__ to know about her. First off, let's start with her style. Yes, I said style! _

_Willow is not a punk, a punk rocker, a emo, a prep, a goth or skater! Or whatever! She's actually a mix of all of that (except prep) and herself. She follows her own rules. She doesn't go with the trends or nothing! She makes her own way! She hates labels and says that she is, 'herself and no one else and if they don't like it, then fuck them'. Good for her right? Yup! Just don't tell Taylor she says that... Taylor doesn't let Willow cuss around her (and defiantly __not__ at her either)._

_Now she's loves to write. She's always writing some story, poem or song! I mean, she has on her computer a bunch of poems and songs (and I've read a bunch of them and they be GOOD!). I've also read, most of her stories. She is fucking good! She has a lot of fans/reviewers on this site, she posts her stories on. She's even wrote a few wrestling stories. She wrote a poem for Eddie Guerrero, and it made me cry! She has a few wrestling stories she hasn't posted yet but I'm sooooo gonna make her post them! _

_And that's not her only talent! She is one multi-talented girl, I tell yeah! Now, for one of her other million talents! Art! She loves drawing! She loves to draw basically anything! She'll just draw random shapes and make them look cool and then color them. She loves to mainly draw, dragons, land scape's, cars, people, and yeah, that's basically it. She draws on herself sometimes. She once drew a black sun, with red flames around it. Check out the photo! '_

The photo was of a wrist turned upside down and there was a sun on it and flames around it.

'_Oh! Before I forget, sorry that the pictures are not colored! XD I don't have no color ink right now, so the pictures have to be black and white (and gray...). XD sorry about that. But anyway! (Clears throat) Now on to, one of her other talents! Music!_

_She doesn't just write songs for music! No! She plays it too! Yeppers! (Hehe a word I stole from Willow hehe) She learned how to play the recorder in school (and she still can play it and does), she has a electric keyboard with other instruments on it...you get that? You know, push a button and hit a key, it plays another instrument... Anyway, besides those two, a Native American flute (Taylor has Native American in her, as I'm sure you knew, right?), she can actually play the drums too (but she doesn't have none xD Taylor won't let her get a set, cause she say's no room! Pssh yeah right! She can put the drums in the garage or basement or one of the spare bedrooms! Oops, I just went on and on about that did I? Hehe oopsy). Anyway, Willow can also play guitar and that's her main instrument of choice! She thinks her singing voice sucks, but to me it doesn't! So there! (Sticks tongue out at Willow) hehe, just ignore that, will ya Matt? Thanks._

_Anyway, I'd say that's her last talent, unless you call, being able to flip/twist her tongue to the side, both ways, a talent. You know, when you turn your tongue to the left or right and then– Crap, I keep getting distracted! Bah! (Another word I stole from Willow:D) _

_Okay, what next? Her sense of humor? Her hobbies? Oh, before I forget let me write this!_

_Willow is a __**HUGE**_ _wrestling fan! Yeah, she loves wrestling too! I do too, so does my husband (grins widely) and of course Taylor does as you know! But anyway, Willow loves wrestling. Her favorite wrestlers include you, your brother, Shannon (Moore), Shane (Helms), The Rock and well more but I don't feel like typing them all out. (XD) But just know she loves wrestling and you are one of her favorite wrestlers, okay? OKAY! _

_Now what next? Aww, crap I had all of this in my head and now it's gone bye, bye, bye. Haha, that reminds me of that song, 'Bye Bye Bye' by Nsync, you know? Okay, I'm making myself sound like a retard. (Which isn'y_

_Umm, okay let me rack my brain here... (smacks head against the wall) Dammit, that didn't help. I got a headache now...crap-olla (another word stolen from Willow haha) _

_Dammit...seriously I had a bunch (BUNCHES AND BUNCHES) of shit I was gonna write... But now it's all gone outta my head here! _

_(A very, very, very (and plenty of more very's) long, long, long pause)_

_Okay, sorry for wasting so much...paper or whatever for trying to remember what I was gonna write. BUT NOW! I have something! (Claps hands like a little kid) _

_Willow loves to read! Okay, that may not be much but whatever! She loves to read a LOT! She has read big books in like 3 days when it would take, me like weeks! And she has school! I just have a boring job! Haha. She loves mysteries a lot. When she was little, she loved playing 'Detective/Spy' and she was damn good at it! Haha, kicked my ass a few times at it. But anyway, she loves pretty much any book that sounds good but especially mysteries. She loves Sherlock Holmes, which reminds me of a saying she got from her mom and me. Haha. It's, 'No, shit sherlock.' Haha._

_Okay, well if I come up with anything else about Willow, I'll type it here! But let me tell you this. If you don't call, I swear it'll be a mistake. Willow went through a stage when, she was about 6, 7 or 8 where she really wanted to know about her dad (aka you), and it was tearing Taylor up inside_, _because well... (God, Taylor is really gonna kill me xD but it's for the good of Willow). Because, Taylor was still in love with you. She may deny it now, but I think she's still in love with you. _

_But now? Well, I asked Willow once, what she thought of her father and she answered by simply saying, "He's a bastard and I don't give a flying monkey's ass where he is, about him or anything."_

_And do you think Willow needs to grow thinking, all men are bastard's, that don't give a flying monkey's ass about who they knock up and then don't give a rats ass about the kid(s)? _

_I for one, don't._

_The only, really good male roll model she has had, in her life, has been my husband, Jared. And that's fine, but she needs her dad._

_Okay, now how about some memories? I'm just gonna tell you a few things, that has happened to Willow._

_First off! Willow getting in a fight! (For the millionth time...not really but still...) Willow had been at school and well, this guy (yes, guy) had been annoying her all day, by saying shit and Willow told him, that if he didn't back the hell off, she was gonna kick his ass. Well, needless to say, he didn't back off. And then he went way to far. He called Taylor (my best friend, Willow's mother), a whore, since she had a kid, with no dad and Willow had never knew her father._

_Well, needless to say, also, Willow hauled off and just clocked the guy! Knocking him back on her ass! And then the guy did a even worse thing. He grabbed Willow and shoved her against the lockers. And that just plain and simply lead to Willow kicking his ass, with the guy getting in a punch or a shove every once in a while._

_Check out the picture of Willow, afterward. '_

The picture showed Willow smirking, with a busted lip, a arm wrapped around her mid-section and a black eye.

'_Yeah, Willow had a busted lip, a black eye, cracked ribs and a nice bump on her head. She did get suspended for fighting (the school (Willow's jr. high school. She's a freshman in highschool now), suspends you even if you were defending yourself!). And she did get in trouble with Taylor for starting the fight, but not for long. And then, I took her out and we had some fun and this time we didn't have a verbal fight with anyone or have the cops called on us:D That's a joke, by the way!_

_Okay, what's another story I can tell you? Let's see... OH! HA! I GOT IT! THIS IS HILARIOUS! Anyway, one day, we were all hanging out and then wouldn't you know it? Willow and my husband, Jared got to arguing over something stupid and then Jared said something (that he shouldn't have said) and Willow said, "I'll get you back." WELL! Haha, the next morning, I woke up to Jared yelling. Why? Willow had somehow in the night, dyed his hair neon pink with orange stripes. Of course, that may seem impossible, but Jared is a heavy sleeper and I had been passed out drunk... Anyway, you can't see his hair color (Stupid ink) but still, I want a picture of him (haha). '_

The picture showed a man, with a annoyed look on his face.

'_Cute right? Haha, anyway, I need to think of another memory._

_OOH! GOT ONE! HEHE! Well, this is sort of two! Anyway, when me and Jared got married, Willow was four years old (and so cute) just look at her in her dress '_

The picture showed a four year old Willow, just smiling widely in a dress, looking very pretty.

'_Okay, and well, Willow was out flower girl and at the reception, things were going great. Jared danced with Willow '_

The picture showed Jared dancing with Willow, having her standing on his shoes as they danced. And then another picture that showed, Jared holding her as they danced and both were laughing.

'_Cute, huh? Well, when we were eating cake, I threw some at Jared... Problem was, it missed him and hit Willow... And even at four years, she was one smart cookie! And well, she just gave me this look like, 'Oh, no you didn't. Oh, yes you did. Oh, it's on!' and just with the sweetest smile ever, she threw cake at me! And well, that started the cake war! This is how we all looked afterward (including Taylor). '_

The picture showed, Riley, Jared, Taylor and Willow (in her mom's arms) covered in cake, smiling and laughing.

'_I just realized that, that's the first picture of Taylor. Haha. Anyway, then when Willow was nine, Jared surprised me. With a wedding to renew our vows, just like my parents did on their fifth anniversary. Willow was the flower girl again and Taylor, my maid of honor again._

_Well, it was going perfectly and then it was time for speeches and when it was Willow's turn... Well, she stood up and very sweetly and politely said, "To my Aunt and Uncle. Both of who, I love dearly. And to keep up with tradition... Have some cake Aunt Rie." AND THREW CAKE AT ME, HITTING ME RIGHT IN BETWEEN MY EYES!_

_Haha, it was perfect! And that started the next cake war! Haha. See? '_

The picture showed, Jared, Riley, Taylor and a older Willow, laughing and smiling.

'_I have the perfect memory, now. Willow being born. I had been dating Jared for two months (not that it matters). But anyway, I was out on a date with him when I get a call. Taylor's water has broke and the baby is on it's way! _

_Well, I tell Jared point straight out, "I gotta go. My best friend is in labor and if you don't like that, well I don't give a fuck." And he said, "It's okay, I'd be the same way. Come on, I'll take you to the hospital." and he did. We got there and waited. And then I got the okay to go see my best friend. And she had little Willow. And I swear, I feel in love the second I saw her. And Taylor asked me to be Willow's godmother. I accepted! Haha. _

_And then I spent a lot (and I mean a lot) of time at Taylor's and playing with Willow. And well, if she's not my niece, or goddaughter, she's defiantly, a little sister to me in a way and a sort of daughter to me. Look at the cuuuuuuuute picture of Willow. '_

The picture was of baby Willow, in someone's arms. She was all wrapped up in a blanket and looked like she was either in mid-cry or mid-yawn.

'_Very, cute, right? Okay, what next? Another memory or..._

_Well, I could tell you how Willow got her name, but I'll leave it up to Taylor. Haha, it'll be another reason for her to kill me. Haha, I love the story and Taylor hates it when I ask her to tell it to me. But anyway, what next?_

_I have no idea... Crap._ _Well, I'll just leave it off there. If I come up with anything else, well I can just tell you whenever you call or whatever. AND YOU BETTER!_

_Well, anyway. Buh-bye Matt!_

_Sincerely, _

_Riley Winchester' _

Matt sat there, in shock and confusion. What should he do?

Matt wondered if he should call... He glanced at the clock and it was almost 1 in the morning. It was too late to call. He might stay up late normally, but it was to late to call someone. So, he decided to just call when he got up.

The Next Day

Willow had been on Matt's mind pretty much all night long. And he was full of questions.

Was she really his kid?

How would she react to him?

Hell, how would she react to Jeff?

How would his dad react to finding out he had a 14 year old granddaughter?

Matt ran a hand through his hair.

He had gotten up at 12 noon and it was now 2 pm. He hadn't called the number yet for Riley. Why? He was nervous as hell.

He needed backup.

Matt picked up the phone and dialed Jeff's number.

"_Hey, bro. What's up?"_ Jeff's voice asked, when he picked up the phone. He knew it was Matt from his called ID.

"Hey, man... Uh, can you come over here? I kinda...need well...advice I guess and backup or whatever." Matt stated.

"_Why? What's going on? Did Shane and Shannon get drunk again?"_

"No...just get over here and you'll see... Okay?"

"_Okay, okay. Give me ten minutes and I'll be there._" Jeff was silent for a second. "_Is everything okay?"_ He asked, worried something was wrong.

Matt sighed and gave a dry chuckle. "Honestly? I'm not sure."

"_Alright, well I'll be there in ten minutes. Bye."_

"Bye, man."

Matt hung up the phone.

Not even ten minutes later Jeff was there.

"Okay, what is it, man?" Jeff asked, sitting down on the couch.

Matt handed him the letter. He was standing up, a bit too nervous to sit down and be still. He had to move right then.

"Read that, man." Matt said.

Jeff gave him a look and then read the letter. His face went through, 'yeah, right', shock, wonderment and just plain confused.

Jeff looked at the pictures, studding them and reread the letter once, twice, three times.

Jeff whistled when he had finished rereading it for the third time. "Whoa, dude..."

"What do you think I should do? Call or just forget it?"

"What do you think?" Jeff asked, giving him a look.

"Yeah, I know I should call. I mean, no on knows about Taylor."

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, no one does."

"I'm just... What if the kid is mine? Or what if–"

"Taylor's trying to get money? Does that sound like the Taylor we know?"

"No... But what if she's–"

"Changed? Man, I don't think she has changed _that_ much." Jeff shook his head. "Don't kill me, but... that kid does look like you..."

Matt sighed. "Yeah, I kinda saw that, bro...just..."

"Dude, just call the number and then, maybe about meeting this..." Jeff checked the letter. "Riley chick and then seeing if you can visit and see if it is the same Taylor and then meet this kid. And then, y'know get a DNA test or whatever..."

"Yeah, I should do all of that, huh?"

"No, you should just forget and let the kid think all men are scum-bags who don't give a fuck, about their kids," Jeff said, sarcastically.

Matt gave Jeff a look. He didn't need the sarcasm. "Don't need the sarcasm, Jeff."

Jeff shrugged. "It's free of charge."

Matt rolled his eyes.

He looked at the phone. "Okay, I'm gonna call."

He didn't make a move toward the phone.

"Then call."

"I am..." Matt trailed off.

He hadn't been this nervous in a long time.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Want me to dial the number for you?"

"No, no, I got it." Matt stated, sitting down on the couch. He had pulled a phone onto the coffee table, in front of the couch.

He pushed the button for speaker. He didn't think he could hold the phone, without dropping it.

Jeff cocked a eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Why'd you do that?"

"I don't think I can hold the phone, without dropping it."

"Ahhh."

Matt took a deep breath and quickly dialed the number, from the letter. He and Jeff waited as it ringed.

And then...

"Hello?" came a female voice.

"Uh, who is this?" Matt asked, having to cough to clear his throat.

"Willow." the voice answered.

Matt nearly choked on his own spit. Jeff barely was able to make sure he didn't make a sound, from surprise.

"Uh, still there?" Willow asked, a bit annoyed. "No, Uncle Jared! It's not for you!" she shouted, to someone in the background.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Uh, could I talk to Riley?" Matt didn't need to check the name, of the girl from the letter. It was sort of burned into his memory right then.

"Uh, yeah. One sec." Willow said.

Matt and Jeff heard her yell for Riley.

"Hello?" asked, a different voice, a bit older.

"Riley?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, who wants to know?"

"This is Matt."

A/N: Don't you guys hate me? LOL This was like, 10 pages long:D REVIEW PEEPS!


	6. The Call

Have A Nice Day  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: They own themselves! I only own my own characters! And I do NOT own Riley! She is my friend Lyssa and she is just letting me use her! And damn, that sounds wrong!

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! (Hugs everyone) They make me feel loved! REMEMBER!

**REVIEWS ARE A WRITERS DRUG!**

Get it? Got it? Good! LOL And onward to the story! Enjoy!

**The Call**

Right Before Matt Calls (With Riley, Jared and Willow)

Willow was at Riley and Jared's house, because it was a half school day and because she wanted to! Anyway, they were having fun! Riley was home for the day and Jared was too...

OKAY ANYWAY!

They were playing 'Smackdown! VS Raw 2007' when the phone rang.

Willow who had been watching Riley play as Rey Mysterio as she kicked Jared's butt, who was playing as Booker T (Why? He just picked at random).

Willow got off the couch and went to the phone.

"Hello?" she asked, into the phone, running her free hand through her hair and then sliding it into her pocket, with the thumb out, hooked in the belt loop.

"_Uh, who is this?"_ came a sort of familiar male voice.

"Willow." Willow answered, cautiously.

She heard a strangled noise as if someone was trying not to choke (she knew that sound from having eating with her Aunt who had made her laugh before when she had been eating and then her Aunt had nearly choked before...) and the sound of small gasp, in a sense of someone, not wanting someone else to hear it (once again her Aunt).

"Uh, still there?" Willow asked, annoyed somewhat.

"Hey, Willow? Is the phone for me?!" Jared asked, in a shout, over the yelling of Riley as she yelled for Rey Mysterio to pull the '619'.

"No, Uncle Jared! It's not for you!" Willow shouted back, pulling her head away from the phone, so whoever it was on the phone, wouldn't get a busted ear drum.

"_Yeah, I'm still here. Uh, could I talk to Riley?_" the guy asked.

"Uh, yeah. One sec." Willow said.

Willow carefully sat the phone down on the table. They didn't need a repeat of the phone falling and breaking like, the time Riley had put the phone on wrong...

"Riley! The phone be for you!" Willow yelled.

'_Hehe, caveman slash Cajun talk. Haha, so much funny. And it makes people go, 'HUH?!'_ Willow thought, as Riley headed toward the phone. Willow was talking about one of her favorite X-men, ever. Remy LeBeau aka Gambit.

Willow went and sat on the couch and picked up her controller again.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, Unc." Willow stated.

"Bring it on, Willow." Jared stated.

With Riley In The Hall

"Hello?" Riley asked, into the phone.

"_Riley?"_ came a male voice.

"Yeah, who want's to know?" Riley asked, with a bit of a attitude.

"_This is Matt."_

"Matt who?" Riley asked, dumbly and then it hit her.

_**MATT HARDY**_

"OH! Never mind! So, you read the letter, right?" she asked.

"_Yeah, I did and well, it floored me."_ Matt answered.

"Yeah, well I didn't expect it to do anything else...really." Riley chuckled. She had almost wanted it to make Matt just want to see Taylor again and then to come visit to meet Willow.

"_Yeah...Was the girl who answered the phone, the same Willow from the letter?" _Matt asked.

"Yeah, there's no other Willow that I know," Riley chuckled. "If she knew, it was you on the phone, she might have just never have gave me the phone."

Matt chuckled lightly.

Riley heard another male voice chuckle and state, "The letter, did say you were one of her favorite wrestlers."

"Is there someone else there?" Riley asked, curious.

"Yeah, just Jeff." Matt stated.

"Oh, then she _defiantly_,wouldn't give me the phone then." Riley laughed. She sat on the table and leaned against the wall.

Matt and Jeff both chuckled.

"So, anyway, what are you gonna do?" Riley asked, swinging her legs bit.

Matt was silent for about close to two minutes and then Riley heard a loud SMACK!

"OW! Shit, Jeff!" Matt exclaimed, making Riley giggle.

"Sorry, about my brother being a dumbass. But he's already said, he wants to meet Willow and well, Taylor again." Jeff said.

Riley laughed. "It's okay. Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Pick a number. One through 31."

"What?" Matt asked, confused.

"Just pick a freakin' number boy!" Riley exclaimed.

"Fine. Uh...15." Matt stated, awkwardly, looking at Jeff, with a 'what the hell' look.

Jeff just shrugged.

"Fine. 15th of this month, call me and we can make plans to get together at my place. That is if that's a free day for you. Is it?"

"Uh, yeah it is." Matt said, after checking his calender.

"Okay, then we'll meet on the 15th and then you can meet Willow and re-meet Taylor!" Riley exclaimed, excitedly. She then clamped a hand over her mouth and checked to see if Willow had heard that, but she hadn't.

Riley gave directions to Matt on how to get to her house. With a promise to call on the 15th to make sure, they could still get together, Riley hung up the phone.

She went into the living room and dropped down next to Willow, who was playing against Jared in a match.

Willow glanced at her and grinned, but quickly redirected her attention back to the game.

Riley smiled softly and patted Willow's head and ran her fingers through her hair, just like Taylor and herself had down when Willow had been sick when she had been younger.

'_Taylor may hate me for this, but Willow need her father and Matt needs to know his daughter. Hopefully she'll forgive me for this.'_

One Week And 2 Days Later

It was the 15th (finally). Luckily, Riley hadn't gave anything away to Jared, Willow or Taylor.

But now... she had the pleasure of letting her husband know, they were having some... visitors.

Riley had already spoken to Matt and it was decided that him and Jeff (He needed some backup) would be there by about 1.

Now, to tell Jared.

"Baby, can I talk to you for a second?" Riley asked, draping her arms over his shoulders from behind.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure." Jared said, looking up from some paperwork from his job.

"Umm, I got some news and either your going be to be very angry or in between happy and angry. And I'm betting angry." Riley sighed.

Jared frowned. "What is it, babe?"

"Uh... Well," Riley started. She gave a nervous chuckle.

"ItookWillowtoasigningthedaywewenttoSmackdownandmattwasthereandIgavehimaletterIwrotethattoldhimaboutWillowandthenhecalledmeaboutaweekagoandnowhimandJeffarevisitingtodaytomeetWillowandre-meetTaylor." Riley stated in one HUGE breath.

"Whoa, whoa, babe. Take a deep breath and tell me that again, slowly." Jared stated, turning in his seat, to look at her.

"Uh, okay," Riley started. "I uh, took Willow to a signing the day, we went to Smackdown and uh, Matt was there and I gave him that letter I wrote, you know the one, that told about Willow? And uh, he called me about a week ago and now him and Jeff are visiting today to meet Willow. Oh and to re-meet Taylor!"

Jared had been silent this whole time, nodding his head and tapping the table and then,

"You did what?!" he exclaimed, standing up.

Riley jumped back.

"I'm sorry, but I had to! Willow _needs_ to know her father! And Matt needed to know about Willow!" she exclaimed.

Jared sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, annoyed. "Yeah, I know that, but Rie, you know–"

"Yes, I know, that you wanted me to let Taylor do it, but she's being a big chicken about this!"

Jared sighed. "Alright, fine. We can't change what's already happened, but Rie? Tell Taylor in private, okay? Away from SHARP objects."

Riley smiled widely and hugged Jared, tightly. "I LOVE YOU!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Jared chuckled. "Yeah, I know. I love you too."

Riley smirked and kissed him and then reluctantly pulled back, before it turned into a make-out session or sex.

Jared just cocked a eyebrow at her. "They're coming today, right?"

"Yeah." Riley said slowly.

"When?"

Riley glanced at the clock. "Any minute now."

"Riley!" Jared exclaimed.

Riley shrugged innocently.

Jared rolled his eyes.

At Willow's School

Willow was eating lunch with her group of friends as they chatted about things. Everything from sports, to wrestling, to jokes and pranks to just making funny noises. Her group was one of a kind.

There was Brittany (one of Willow's closes friends ever) who was the girly emo.

There was Kerry the heavy metal rocker.

There was Xander the crazy ass one (besides Willow).

There was Peyton, the rebel rocker cheerleader.

There was Kevin, the good one (most of the time).

There was Stephen the emo guy (who was dating Brittany).

There was also Miguel, Kerry's boyfriend.

And that was pretty much it. They were a close knit group.

Brittany was barely two years older then Willow and Stephen was 16 as well and Kevin was 17.

There was one thing about the group.

If one of them had a boyfriend or girlfriend that was not one of their close friends in the group, that guy or girl, would become part of the group. But if that guy or girl did whoever they were dating wrong, they where out of the group instantly. And if they broke up, they were out of the group instantly as well. Okay, they might be beaten up if they hurt they're friend (or dead) but you get the idea.

So Miguel had better watch his step.

Anyway, they were chatting, talking and having fun like always, when all of a sudden, Xander threw a ball of bread at Willow, hitting her right dab in between the eyes.

"Oh, no you didn't." Willow stated, looking at Xander with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, yes he did." Brittany exclaimed.

Willow nodded slowly. "Okay. Take this you piss ant!" Willow exclaimed, using her special word for telling people off, as she smacked Xander with her spoon, with had some food on it still.

Xander looked at his hand and then up at Willow. "Oh, your dead." he stated.

He then scooped up a spoon full of mash potatoes and threw it at Willow.

But Willow ducked (it only got on the end of her hair) and it went flying behind her. Smacking into the side of the head of some kid that none of them knew.

"Oh, shit!" Xander exclaimed, ducking under the table, where only his black, electric blue tipped hair could be seen.

The guy then threw mac and cheese at them, which passed them and hit a football player.

Everyone was silent and then,

"FOOD FIGHT!" someone yelled, which started everyone throwing food.

After the Food Fight

All the kids had been taken back to their classrooms, so the Principal could try and figure out who had started the food fight.

And one at a time, classes (that had been in the lunch room at the time) were being called, to the office to call their parents for a change of clothes.

But before Willow's class was called, she got called up personally.

"Ooooh." said the whole class.

Willow threw Xander a evil eyed look. Xander just smiled innocently and held his hands up in defense.

Willow sighed and headed toward the office.

The Principal, Mrs.Cutts was waiting for her.

Willow slowly sat down in the seat, in front of her desk.

"Hello, Willow." Mrs.Cutts said, with a smile.

With made Willow suspicious. She knew Mrs.Cutts didn't like her or her mom. Mrs.Cutts had been her elementary school Principal and didn't believe Willow, when she said her head was hurting real bad. And then when Willow's doctor had said, that Willow had migraines (at 8), Mrs.Cutts had said, 'Well, we thought she was lying. You know, just faking for attention, coping her mom.'

And Willow was really suspicious, because, 1) Mrs.Cutts was smiling at her, 2) she had been called to the office, personally.

"Hey, Mrs.Cutts." Willow said, warily.

Willow at the moment was thinking, '_Ah, shit! She better not try to blame me for the food fight! Damn, I'm gonna kill Xander! Fucking dickhead!'_

"Now, Willow, someone in the lunch room, saw you smack Xander Johnson with a spoon, full of food and that started the food fight. Since, Xander then threw mash potatoes, after you had smacked him." Mrs.Cutts started.

"Whoa, whoa hold up! Look," Willow said. "Whoever it was, probably didn't see Xander throwing a ball of bread at me, hitting me _first_. Who was it, that said this, anyway?"

"That doesn't matter."

"The fuck it doesn't!" Willow exclaimed.

"Language!" Mrs.Cutts exclaimed.

Willow rolled her eyes. "Excuse me. The _HECK_ it doesn't matter! What if it was someone who doesn't like me? Someone like you, huh?"

"Willow, I'm having to go with the facts. No one saw Mr.Johnson throw food at you first. They only saw _you_ throw first." Mrs.Cutts stated.

"Bull shit!"

"Willow Smith!"

"Excuse me! BULL CRAP! How's that Mrs.Cutts?" Willow asked. "Bitch." she grumbled under her breath.

"That's it! Your suspended for a week!" Mrs.Cutts stated.

Willow shrugged. "Fine, see you after Thanksgiving break." she stated, since Thanksgiving break, started in 2 days. She'd be back at school right after Thanksgiving break.

"No, you won't. You will start your suspension now and finish it up after Thanksgiving break."

"Fine, so I get a longer break. Cool." Willow stated, not caring. She crossed her arms. "Can I go now?"

"After I call your mother." Mrs.Cutts stated, picking up to phone Willow's mom at her job.

Willow sighed and rolled her eyes. This was just wonderful.

Meanwhile With Riley

There was a knock at the door.

Riley took a deep breath and made sure she looked alright in jeans, black boots and a Three Days Grace shirt. She opened the door to see, Matt and Jeff.

"Hi. I'm Riley, as you know." she stated, with a chuckle.

"Hi." Matt said, shaking her hand.

"Hey." Jeff said, doing the same.

Riley closed the door behind them, just as Jared came down with stuff for work.

"Sorry, babe have to run to work. Emergency." Jared stated, kissing her cheek, saying 'hey' then 'bye' to Matt and Jeff before taking off.

"Well!" Riley exclaimed, shaking her head.

Riley showed Matt and Jeff to the living room and got drinks. She had pulled out photo albums and video tapes to showed them, about Willow.

Right then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Riley asked.

"_Hey, Rie."_

"Hey, Tay, what is it?" Riley asked, seeing Matt's head snap up to look at her, wondering if it was indeed Taylor she was talking to.

"_Is it okay, if I drop Willow off at your house in a bit? She got into trouble at school... again."_

"What happened?" Riley asked, smiling. Everything was working out perfectly!

"_I'll let, Willow tell you. Is it okay?"_

"OF COURSE!" Riley yelled. "It always is!"

Taylor chuckled. _"Okay see you in a bit."_

Riley hung up and did a happy dance, making Matt and Jeff laugh.

Riley smirked at them. "Well, you'll be seeing Willow sooner then I thought! Taylor's dropping her off here. Seems, she's got into trouble again."

With Willow

Willow was p-i-issed! She had found out who had told Mrs.Cutts that she had started the fight.

Laura Son.

The head cheerleader and who just happened to hate Willow. Willow was always able to out smart her, when Laura tried to make her (Willow) look bad and well it was mutual. Willow hated Laura too.

Willow walked up to Laura. It was a free period and her friends were near by just in case as she went up to Laura.

"Making up lies now are we, Laura?" Willow drawled, standing behind Laura, with her arms crossed.

Laura turned and looked at Willow. She smirked. "Awww, don't b upset that you got caught."

"I didn't start that fight and you know it."

"Hey, I just told Mrs.Cutts what I saw."

"Which was a freakin' lie."

Laura stood up, from the seat she had been sitting in. There was a sitting area in front of the office (not right in front but near it).

"Don't call me a liar, bitch."

"Thanks for the complement." Willow smirked.

"Huh?"

"Well, a bitch, is a female dog, and dog's bark and bark is apart of tree's and tree's are apart of nature and nature is beautiful," Willow said. "So, thanks for the complement."

Willow's friend's who heard this snickered.

Laura gapped at Willow.

"Close your mouth Laura. We wouldn't want flies flying in, would we?" she smirked.

Willow's friend's snickered again.

Laura glared at Willow and then made a huge ass mistake. She smacked Willow.

Willow's head snapped to the side. "Okay..." she said, slowly, nodding her head. She looked at Laura. "Mistake bitch." she stated, punching Laura, knocking her to the ground.

And that started the fight.

It didn't last to long. It got broken up by some teachers. Willow got suspended for a extra week. Oh, well.

And now she had, a busted lip, a black eye starting, a few scratches on her arms and face and a nice bruise on her cheek from Laura smacking her. Not to mention the bruises she probably had on her arms from being held back and her legs from being kicked at by Laura.

Willow waited in the office, with her stuff for her mom to arrive. She did with clean clothes for Willow.

Willow changed into them While she was, Mrs.Cutts told Taylor what had happened since they had talked.

Willow told her mother in her own words what had happened with the food fight and the fight with Laura.

Taylor believed Willow, knowing how Mrs.Cutts was.

Now Taylor, was dropping Willow off at Riley's.

Willow kissed her mom bye and headed up to the door.

She had her school bag with her, with not only had some homework, she needed to do, but her sketchbook, her poem book and a notebook that held, lyrics for new songs or a new poem, she needed to put on her computer.

She knocked on the door. She heard the sound of running feet, right before the door was pulled open.

"There's my favorite godchild!" Riley exclaimed, hugging Willow.

Willow laughed. "I'm your _only_ godchild." Willow stated.

Riley closed the door behind her and placed her hands on her hips and gave her a stern look. "Oh, shut up!"

Willow laughed.

"What the hell happened to your face?!" Riley exclaimed, looking at Willow's face.

"Uh, I got in a fight. Busted lip, black eye, a few bruises and scratches. Not the worst I've ever had." Willow stated, with a shrug.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Good Lord, your acting a _bit_ to much like. Too many fighting young lady." she stated.

"Yeah, but the difference here is, I _didn't _start the fight." Willow pointed out.

"Hmm. True. So, what fully happened?"

Willow chuckled. "Your gonna love this! I was eating lunch, chillin' with my friends, y'know, like always and Xander just threw a ball of bread at me, hitting me right dab in between the eyes."

Riley busted out laughing. "For real?"

"For real. And well, I said, 'Oh, no you didn't' and Britt was like, 'Oh, yes he did' and well... Haha, I smacked his hand with my spoon and then he just looked at it and then at me and said, 'Your dead' and threw mash potatoes at me." Willow started, following her Aunt into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Hey! Now, that's wasting good food!" Riley exclaimed, getting two coke bottles and popping them open.

Willow chuckled. "Yeah, to you, man. But anyway, I ducked them, they got the end of my hair thought," Willow said, looking at the end of her hair. She had tried to get the mash potatoes out as good as she could. "And well, they hit some dude behind us and he threw mac and cheese and hit it a football player and everyone was like, 'oh shit' and quiet and then, someone yelled, 'food fight'!"

"And it was on, like Donkey Kong, huh?" Riley asked, wondering if to head into the living room already or just wait till after Willow had finished her story.

"Oh, yeah. And well, Mrs.Cutts called me up to the office and well..." Willow told what had happened in the office.

"THAT BITCH!" Riley shouted. "Ooh, she's gonna get a visit from 'pissed' Riley!"

Willow laughed. "Yeah and I found it was Laura who told her."

"Ooh, what happened?" Riley asked.

Willow quickly re-accounted what had happened.

Riley was dying. She was laughing so hard from hearing what Willow had said to Laura, who Riley personally did NOT like.

Willow laughed too. She took a sip of her coke.

"Okay, let's head into the living room, play some games, hang out, chat and chill, 'kay?" Riley suggested, grabbing four more cokes, making Willow cock a eyebrow. Two she could understand since it was just them, but four? Riley then tried to grab a few bags of chips but was having trouble.

With a huff, Riley sat the drinks down and grabbed a tray, putting the drinks on it, then the chips.

Willow chuckled and then stepped aside and made a sweeping motion. "Lead the way, milady."

"Why, think you, you kind handsome, sir." Riley joked, making her voice high and flirty.

As Riley passed, Willow wolf whistled and smacked her ass.

Riley jumped (even though she had a idea it was coming) and looked back at Willow. "Why, sir!" she exclaimed.

Her and Willow always did this, making other people laugh.

Willow smirked, and nodded her head to the side. "Eh, couldn't help myself. You have a nice ass... milady."

Riley laughed loudly, heading toward the living room. "Even though that's true, I'm kickin' your ass in 'Smackdown VS Raw'." she stated.

She didn't care if Matt or Jeff heard her. They had already seen her game collection. And seen a video that Jared had taken, where Willow had been about 13 and her and Riley had been joking off on their old trampoline and started wrestling.

Riley wound up with a broken finger and Willow a broken arm.

And besides if they heard Willow's answer (which probably would be Jeff, since they fought mainly as Rey and Jeff a lot of times), then only Willow would be embarrassed.

"As who?" Willow asked, following her.

"Who else, but the king of '619'?" Riley asked, over her shoulder.

Willow scoffed. "Rey again? Puh-lease. I'm kicking your ass, _again_."

"As who?"

"Hmm, I don't know... Either John Cena, The Undertaker, or maybe none other then the rainbow haired warrior. The _master_ of the Swanton Bomb." Willow answered.

Riley held back a laugh. Ooh, that was perfect!

"Well, we'll see about that sweetheart." Riley stated, walking right into the living room.

Willow rolled her eyes and followed her, nearly dropping her drink and spitting it out at the same time. She swallowed hastily and coughed. It had went down the wrong pipe and it hurt! It brought tears to her eyes. Why?

Because, sitting comfortably on the big couch, were Matt and Jeff Hardy.

Willow blushed as she realized, at what she had just said, about Jeff.

'_Oh, Lord, that's embarrassing. And I freakin' know Riley had somethin' to do with this! She's dead!'_ Willow thought.

Riley sat the tray on the coffee table. She then stood up fully and looked at Willow.

"Willow, why are you standing there, gapping like a fucking fish?" she asked, innocently.

Willow quickly clamped her mouth shut. She threw Riley her evil eyed glare.

Oh., she was _so_ dead.

A/N: HAHA! YOU GUYS BETTER LOVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS WAS _**THIRTEEN**_ FUCKING PAGES LONG!

So, do you love me? LOL REVIEW!


	7. The Truth

Have A Nice Day

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: If I owned hem, I wouldn't be here:P But I do own Willow! And my friend, Lyssa who's Riley is letting me use her! XD Sounds so wrong, huh? Haha.

A/N: Enjoy my peeps!

**The Truth  
**(Taylor's pov)

As I make a left, heading back to my job, I can't help but think. Think about what Riley has been saying.

To let Willow know who her father is. I know I should, but I'm well scared.

I know I should have told her years before, but something always stopped me.

And now she's nearly 15 and she still doesn't know. I so, get the 'Worst Mother Of The Year Award' maybe even the decade or century.

And now, if I tell her, she'll probably hate me. And I wouldn't be able to stand that.

I sighed as I pulled into the parking lot at my job. I got out and headed toward the building.

With Riley, Matt, Jeff and Willow

(Normal pov)

"Okay, so Willie Will," Riley started. Willow shot her a evil eyed look. She _hated_ that name. And Riley called that to either annoy Willow or when she was in deep shit and well, Willow was already hell bent on killing her. "Y'know, I'm not one to beat around the bush -if I can help it- but anyway, well, I got some news for you..."

"And why do I have the feeling I should, either sit down or just lay on the floor, so if I pass out, I won't kill myself?" Willow asked dryly, still blushing a bit.

Riley placed her hands back on her hips. "Well!" A pause. "Okay, so you might, but your tough! SO! The news... Uh... Maybe Matt should tell you."

Willow cocked a eyebrow. Was she being Punk'D or something? She looked at Matt, who looked uncomfortable with being put on the spot.

A moment of awkward, uncomfortable silence passed.

"Alright, does someone want to clue me in? I mean," Willow started. "It ain't everyday you walk into your Aunt's and there's two wrestlers in her living room. Even if it's this one." She pointed at Riley who stuck her tongue out at her.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Riley asked, hands still on her hips.

Willow just gave her a look that said, 'oh, you know what it means'.

Riley huffed and rolled her eyes, flopping down into a chair. "Meanie." she mumbled.

Willow ignored that. "Okay, so what's going on? Seriously, someone fill me in please."

"Uh, well..," Matt started, looking at Jeff for some support. "You see... Uh... dammit." Matt wiped his hands on pants.

"Just blurt it out. She's used to people blurtin' out things. Mainly 'cause of me." Riley stated.

"Yeah, _only_ because of you," Willow retorted.

Riley stuck her tongue out at Willow.

Which Willow responded to, by flipping her off with her pinkie and stating, "You don't even deserve the bird, so you only get the tail feather."

Matt and Jeff laughed.

It seemed that the ice was slowly being broken.

"Okay, so I might just need to blurt this out but... Willow... ehh, I'm your..." Matt looked at Riley for some help.

"Why you lookin' at me? Just say, like papa, pa, daddy or dad or whatever!" Riley exclaimed.

"Uh, what?" Willow asked, feeling really, really, _really_ confused. She cocked at eyebrow.

"Uh, what Matt is trying to say is that he is your well, father. Y'know Dad..." Riley stated for Matt.

A moment of silence.

"What?" Willow asked, looking even more confused.

With Taylor

Taylor was typing on the computer for her job when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Taylor?"_

"Yes?"

"_It's me sweetheart. It's Daddy."_

(A/N: Whoa! Seems like the Daddy factory is working over time! LOL Just kidding)

"Dad?!"

"_Yeah, sweetheart."_

"Dad, the last time we talked was... almost 15 years ago..."

Taylor heard a sigh.

"_I know, baby. I know... But things here with us, you know me and your mama aren't going so well and we wanna make things right before our time is over and we wanna get to know our grandbaby."_

"You mean... What's wrong with you and mama?" Taylor asked, not being able to stop the concern that flooded her voice.

"_Well, baby... I'm real sick. The doctors said I only had a few months to live, about 4 months ago and your mama... Well, she's had a stroke and it ain't lookin' so good."_

Taylor was stunned. She didn't say nothing. She couldn't.

Her mind wondered to the last time she had spoken with her parents.

_**Flashback**_

"_Taylor, we need to talk to you," stated, her mother._

_Taylor looked at her mother. She knew what her and her father wanted to talk about. _

_They wanted her to give up the baby or give it to Matt to raise and then just turn her back. Since, she was too young and still in college._

"_Now, sweetheart you know what we think on this subject and we've told you what we wanted you to do, but it's up to you. What do you want to do?" her father asked. _

_Her father was the kind sweet parent and her mother was the firm evil one._

"_I wanna keep her."_

"_Her?" her mother asked, arching a brow._

"_Yes, it's gonna be a girl," Taylor said, placing a hand on her swollen belly. She was 6 months pregnant. She had already moved to Durham, away from Matt and everyone in Cameron, and was living in the house that her parent had well, simply bought for her at a cheap price. It was a bit too big for just her alone_._ And she had already met probably her best friend ever, Riley._

"_Well, that doesn't matter. You must give up this baby Taylor. Your too young to be a mother. Your still in college!" her mother started._

"_Mom, I've made up my mind. I cannot and will _not_ give up this baby."_

"_Taylor, if you have this baby I swear..." her mother left the threat to hang in the air._

"_You'll what, Mother? I am not going to let this baby be raised by someone else. I will not let this baby be raised by someone who just might abuse her in someway. I will not let this baby be jerked around in foster homes. And I certainly will _not_ give up this baby."_

_Her mother huffed. "Fine! Then as of this very moment, you will have _no_ contact with us, what so ever. Do you understand me?"_

"_Yes, I understand and frankly, I don't give a damn," Taylor said, staring in her mother's eyes with defiance._

_With a last huff, her mother stood off of the ouch and stalked out of the living room and out of the house and closed the door without slamming it which was just as bad as if she had slammed it._

_Taylor looked at her dad._

_He sighed. "Sweetheart, are you sure about this?"_

"_Sure, as french toast on a Sunday morning!" she stated._

_Her dad chuckled weakly. "Well, if you ever need us baby, no matter what your mama says, you call us. She doesn't need to know, okay?"_

_Taylor nodded. "Okay, Daddy."_

_The door opened again. "You coming Howard?"_

"_Coming dear."_

_With one last hug, Howard, Taylor's dad stepped out of her house._

_Taylor sighed as she heard their car pull off._

_And then the door opened again to show Riley with donuts and more donuts and two things of milk._

"_Hey, girl! I got a lot of junk food!" she exclaimed, making Taylor grin as Riley sat the food on the coffee table._

"_Need any help?" Taylor asked, ready to stand._

"_No! I can get the rest of it!" Riley shouted, heading back out the door to get the rest of the food, and movies that she had for them._

_Taylor smiled softly. Everything was gonna be okay. _

_**End Flashback**_

"_Taylor, honey? You still there?"_

Taylor shook her head and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm here. Dad? When do you think we can get together? Me, you, mama and Willow?"

"_Willow?"_

"Yeah, your... granddaughter."

Taylor heard a small choked sob. _"Anytime, sweetheart, anytime."_

"Can you guys come to dinner tomorrow night?"

"_Of course, honey. You still living at the same house?"_

"Ye-yeah."

"_We'll be there around 5:30, okay?"_

"Okay, Daddy... Bye."

"_Bye sweetheart."_

"And Daddy?"

"_Hmm?"_

"I love you."

"_I love you too, baby."_

Taylor hung up the phone and took a deep breath. It was then, she realized she had tears running down her face.

She wiped them away and sighed. Tomorrow night, she was gonna be seeing her parents for the first time in nearly 15 years. And tomorrow night, Willow was gonna be meeting her grandparents for the first time ever.

(A/N: Well, this is just a huge mother fuckin' surprise, huh?! Well, on with the chapter!)

Back with Riley, Matt, Jeff and Willow

(Willow's pov)

'_Okay, this is a dream. It has to be. I mean, there's no way that Matt "Freakin'" Hardy is_ _my father! Right? Ah, man I'm so confused. I mean... my mom told me... Does that mean she lied? No, she couldn't have! Maybe she thought it was someone else and was afraid to tell me it was either this one guy or Matt... that has to be it. But still... _

_Man, what am I gonna do? God, this is so freakin' confusing!'_

I was lost in my thoughts and realized that Riley, Matt and Jeff were watching me. I realized I hadn't said nothing, since I had said, 'what?' a few minutes ago.

"Uh... this is not a prank or a joke is it?" I asked.

Matt shook his head. "No, it's not."

"And I'm not dreaming, or in coma or somethin' right?"

"No."

I nervously licked my lips. "Okay, so... Well, I honestly have no idea of what to say, cause now I am beyond confused."

Riley stood up and walked over to me and threw her arm around my shoulders and gave me a hug. "Aw, it's okay, girl! I wouldn't expect you to be any different! Y'know in the feelings department, but! We are here to... clear it up! Yup!"

I cocked my eyebrow at her. "Clear it up?"

"Yeah! We can talk and we can–" Riley got cut of by the phone. "Oh, just let it ring! It's probably my evil ass boss asking why I took a personal day off and wants to annoy me and threaten me with over time!"

"_Hi, this is Riley..."_

"_And Jared"_

"_And we're not here and if we are and we're ignoring your call... Sorry! But just do your thing at the beep!_"

I chuckled at Riley's message thingy. It always made me laugh.

But she was wrong. It wasn't her boss. It was none other then well, my mom.

"_Hey, Rie... Guess your not there... Look, when you get this message, call me. It's important. Important as... Uh, well, let's just say, my dad called me and well... he and my mom are comin' to dinner tomorrow and I need to talk with you... Soon. Bye. Say hey to Willow for me."_

Beep.

Great, another awkward silence.

Riley laughed nervously. She looked at me with a nervous grin. "Well, aren't you lucky! You get to meet your grandparents tomorrow!"

I myself, was a bit stunned. This felt like a bit too much.

"Uh, Jeff... why don't we leave these two alone and let them catch up, hmm?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, sure," Jeff said, standing up. As he passed by me he said, "It was nice meeting you, Willow."

I nodded. "Yeah..."

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. I glanced at Matt and saw he was doing the same thing. He was nervous too.

'_Well, why wouldn't he be? He's never met you before! Well, at the signing okay but he probably doesn't remember that! Ah, man this is just way to much! I mean, my long lost dad and NOW my freakin' grandparents too? What the hell is going on? Am I gonna meet a long lost brother too?! ARGH!'_

I snapped myself out of my thoughts. I sat kinda awkwardly at the other end of the couch Matt was on.

"Umm so... Dad huh?" I chuckled nervously. "Who sprung that on you?"

"Uh, Riley." Matt answered, obviously nervous as well.

"That must have been a long ass letter," I comment. I notice Matt giving me a look. "What? Oh, the cussing? Yeah, I the mouth of a dirty southern sailor."

"YEAH, SHE KINDA GETS IT FROM ME!" they heard Riley shout.

"No listening in, Aunt Rie! That's not nice!" I scolded.

"Yeah, back away from the wall, Rie." I heard Jeff tell Riley.

"Grr, fine! But only cause you got muscles and could probably kick my ass!" Riley shouted, which cause me, Matt and Jeff to laugh.

I looked at Matt to find him looking at me. "Okay, so... I guess your gonna want to get to know me and stuff, huh?"

"Yeah, that's kinda the idea I guess..."

"Well, I'm 14 turning 15 in February. Umm... My favorite colors are, black, red, dark blue, dark purple and sliver. Eh, I love music, I can't go a day without it and I play the guitar. UH, what else..." I wondered off and was trying to think of something else to say.

"YOU LIKE MINT CHOCOLATE CHIP ICE CREAM A LOT! AND CHINESE AND CHEESE PIZZA! ESPECIALLY WHEN IT HAS CHEESE IN THE CRUST!" Riley shouted.

Before I could say anything, I heard the sound of what I assumed Jeff, carrying Riley away from the wall.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU— THERE'S MY BAG OF M & M'S! IT GOT KICKED UNDER THAT THING-A-MA-BOB!" Riley shouted, causing me, Matt and Jeff to laugh again.

I shook my head and then ran a hand through my hair.

"Well, I don't know if there's much to know about me... I mean, I'm just your average, crazy, wild, sarcastic, witty, smart-mouth, weird teenager." I said, with a shrug.

"So I guess you take after your aunt, huh?" he chuckled, obviously a little more comfortable.

"You could say that, but I'm more responsible and I don't start the fights, unlike her," I said, with a grin feeling a bit more comfortable.

Matt chuckled again.

"SO NOT TRUE!" Riley shouted.

"STOP LISTENING IN!" I shouted back.

"SHE'S NOT! SHE'S NOT BY THE WALL! SHE WAS JOKING!" Jeff yelled.

A moment of silence.

"Son of a bitch," I muttered.

Matt laughed.

"DON'T BE JEALOUS WILLIE WILL! I'M JUST THAT DAMN GOOD!" Riley shouted.

"TRY JUST THAT DAMN _**ANNOYING!**_" I shouted back.

Nothing for a moment.

I rolled my eyes jokingly, even if she couldn't see. "AND STOP POUTING!" I added with a grin.

"I'M NOT POUTING!"

"THAT'S BULL SHIT AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"AH, SHUT UP YOU... BRAT!"

I laughed. "JEFF? WAS SHE POUTING?!"

"... YES!"

"MEANIE!" Riley shouted.

"OW! HEY! DON'T THROW YOUR M & M's AT ME!"

That caused me and Matt to start laughing.

'_Maybe, things aren't going to be so bad.'_

A/N: Ooooh. What's going to happen?! LOL Only I know! And maybe my friends... Like lyss! LOL Thanks for your help on this chapter Lyss! Love ya girl:D


	8. Trouble With A Captial Taylor

Have A Nice Day  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I do not own nothing! I only own, Willow, Taylor and all of their family and friends! I own NO ONE from the WWE and my friend Lyssa aka Riley owns herself!

A/N: Hope you guys like it!

Trouble With A Capital Taylor  
(Normal pov)

Taylor was driving to Riley's. Her work day was over and she was going to go pick up Willow and then they were going to go back to the house to get it all cleaned up.

Taylor still couldn't believe that her dad had called and that him and her mom were coming for dinner the next day.

Taylor pulled up to Riley's and parked the car. She got out, putting her keys in her pocket and headed up to the door to go in.

Inside

Riley had actually gotten out a game. She had gotten out a board game. It doesn't really matter what, since well it was fixing to be over anyway.

Riley let out a laugh, at the look Jeff gave Matt for getting ahead of him and headed to go get herself another coke.

Right as she was passing the front hallway, the door started to open.

Riley glanced at the time and knew Jared couldn't be back now. No way. He worked at a school as a librarian and he never really got back, even on a Friday at no 5:25.

Her eyes widened as the door continued to open.

HOLY SHIT! IT HAD TO BE TAYLOR!

Riley gasped as she realized that little fact and ran the 5 feet to the door and pulled it open the rest of the way.

"Hey, TAYLOR!" she said, making sure, Willow, Matt and Jeff could hear it. And she was sure they did cause he heard a few muffled, 'shit''s.

Taylor cocked a eyebrow at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, totally! Just... Hey! I got your message about your mom and dad and that's just awesome! Hey, why don't you go on home and start cleaning and I'll bring Willow home! Huh? I mean, we're right in the middle of a game and well, you don't need to worried if Willow is cleaning up the right way or something."

"HEY!" came the shout from Willow, when she heard that.

Riley chuckled nervously.

Taylor still looked well... confused. "No, that's okay Riley. There's a few things I need to explain to Willow."

"Uh... Well, come into the— TAYLOR!" Riley shouted as Taylor went past her, heading straight for the living room. "I meant the KITCHEN!"

Riley grabbed Taylor's elbow and tried to pull her toward the kitchen but Taylor pulled her arm out of Riley's grasp and went into the living room.

Taylor stopped short. Why?

Cause there was her daughter, sitting next to her father with her Uncle on the other couch, across from them.

Willow grinned sheepishly. "Uh...hi mom."

"What...the... HELL?!" Taylor asked, her voice was low and then it got higher.

Riley chuckled nervously. "Umm, well... You see... Well, actually this is... Heh, your going to find this funny!"

Taylor whirled around and looked at her friend. "Oh, really? Then explain it to me."

Riley gulped. "Well, you see... There was a signing that day we went to Smackdown and I took Willow and I gave Matt here, a uh letter and he called me and we talked and well... Here he is!"

Taylor was silent well Riley said all of this. And then,

"Dammit Rie!"

Riley started to babble. "I'm sorry! Please don't be angry! I know I should have told you and I was going to but... - well, THIS happened and..." She paused to frown. "Don't be mad at him... Or me..."

"Mad?! I'm not mad! I'm freaking furious!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! But Tay, Willow had a right to fucking know!"

"You should have stayed out of it! This honestly wasn't none of your business, Riley!"

"Well, it is when my own Goddaughter is the one in question!"

Before Taylor could say something else, they heard the front door slam shut. They stopped and looked at each other and looked at Matt and Jeff.

Willow was gone.

"We tried to tell you that she was leaving, but you were kinda yelling to loud..." Jeff said, a little uncertainly since he did NOT want to get killed.

"Oh, shut up!" Riley exclaimed, going to the front door. She grabbed her jacket and whipped it on. Taylor was already out the door.

Riley was hot on her heels, following her.

Matt and Jeff shared a look and then took off after them, grabbing their own jackets.

And they were off to look for Willow.

With Uncle Jared

Jared was working, putting books back where they needed to go and doing librarian-y stuff.

He heard the doors open and wondered if it was one of the High School students that had, had detention or if it was one of the teachers.

He looked over and saw Willow who looked upset.

"Hey, Will, what's wrong?" he asked, setting the few books he had in his left hand down on a counter and went over to her.

"Mom and Aunt Riley were fighting..." Willow said, as Jared wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

Jared had a pretty damn good idea what Riley and Taylor had been fighting about. But he wanted to make sure. "About what?"

"Aunt Riley gave a letter to my dad and... And I met him and... do you know who he is?" Willow asked, her voice muffled from having her face buried in Jared's chest.

"Yeah, I know." he said, rubbing her back gently. He knew that if Willow wasn't so upset right then, she'd grin but all that was on her face was a frown.

Willow sniffled and buried her face even more in Jared's chest and her arms tightened around him. "They were fighting because Aunt Riley sent a letter to him, telling him about me and then him coming over and meeting me. Why? Huh?"

"Shh, Willow. It's okay. You mom's just been well... scared to tell you who your father was, since she's... lied to you about him for so long. And well, having Riley do it herself, must have made your mom feel like Riley had betrayed her trust." Jared explained in a calm soothing voice.

Willow just sniffled.

Jared looked over at his student volunteer. "Hey, Dean, think you can take over for a minute?"

The young teen nodded his head. "Yeah, sure."

Jared looked down at Willow. "Come on. Let's go in the office."

Jared lead Willow toward the office, which was for the people who worked in the library. Willow knew where was herself, since this was after all her school and she had helped Jared out before.

Once they stepped into the office, Jared closed the door so if anyone needed him, they would knock. He leaned against the wall, holding Willow close to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Willow retorted.

Jared chuckled. "Just asking Will."

Willow just grumbled and held him tightly.

Jared didn't say anything for a moment. He didn't want to push Willow.

"First my dad and uncle and then my grandparents. This is just a bit too much, Uncle Jared." Willow commented, pulling her head away from his chest to look at him.

Jared gave her a confused look. "Grandparents? Huh?"

"My mom called Aunt Riley earlier and told her, that her parents, my grandparents were coming to dinner tomorrow."

"Ah... Guess that would seem like too much."

"Yeah, ya think? It's just seems like it's everything at once. It sucks." the teen grumbled.

Jared smiled at her. "It's gonna be okay Willow."

Willow gave him a look. "How would you know? Did you turn psychic on me or somethin'?"

Jared chuckled. "Well, sweetie, I'm just that damn good."

Willow lips twitched in a small smile.

There was a knock on the door then.

"Who is it?" Jared asked.

The door opened and it was one of the two students helping Jared that day.

"Sorry, to interrupt, Mr.Winchester but I need some help with figuring out where this book goes," the girl, Melanie said.

Jared nodded and looked at Willow. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," Willow said, pulling back from him. She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm gonna go look at the books. And I won't mess anything up." she added.

Jared nodded. "Okay." He followed Melanie out to go help her.

Willow walked out of the office and went toward where the mystery books where.

Willow didn't see Dean heading over to her.

"So, what was with all the tears?" Dean asked, quite bluntly.

Willow jumped slightly and turned to look at him. "There were no tears!" she said, getting defensive.

Dean cocked a eyebrow at her. "That's bull shit. What's wrong?"

"Nuna."

"Nuna?" Dean asked, confused.

"Yeah, none of your business!"

Dean chuckled. "Okay, okay. You don't have to tell me."

"Damn right, I don't have to." Willow said, a bit angry. She crossed her arms. Well, wouldn't you be angry if you had found out your mother had been lying to you for almost 15 fucking years?

Dean cocked a eyebrow. "Why so angry?" he asked.

"Oh, no reason. Just the fact that my mom has been lying to me for the past 14 almost 15 freaking years!" Willow exclaimed.

Dean whistled lowly. "That would make anyone pissy."

Willow gave him a look. "No, really?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Yes, really!" Dean exclaimed.

Willow chuckled and smiled slightly at him.

"Ah, there's that pretty smile," Dean said, with a grin and a wink.

Willow blushed lightly and looked away from Dean's eyes. Which were a very nice green-ish blue.

Dean grinned even bigger and placed his arm on top of a small book case that barely reached the middle of his side. He leaned against it. "So, what would a guy have to do to take you out on a date?" he asked.

Willow's blush deepened slightly. Was this happening? Was he gonna ask her out? She looked at Dean. "Well, he'd have to ask nicely and if I liked him, I just might say yes."

If Dean's grin got any bigger, it would split his face! "So, what would you say if, I asked you out?" he asked, in a 'hmm' voice.

"Well, I just might say yes. Are you asking?" Willow asked, trying not to act too nervous. This might be her first ever date. And with a older guy too!

Dean smirked. "Maybe. Do you want me too?"

"Maybe..."

"Well, then I'm asking. Would you like to go out with me?"

Willow looked at Dean. Freaking hot Dean. Yeah, he had a little nickname between the girls of the school. Of course there were other nicknames but they were naughty. Like, 'Sexy Dean', 'Big Hands, Feet and Big in the pants Dean' and things like that. Willow knew him to be a bit of a playboy but if he had a girlfriend, he would NEVER cheat on her.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Dean grinned. "Awesome." Dean pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket. It was actually one of those where you write down the number where a book is, you know? And he had a pencil. He looked at Willow. "If I can have your number, I can call you to make plans."

Willow chuckled and wrote down her number quickly and handed it to Dean.

Dean smiled at her and tucked the number into his pocket. He then leaned over sweetly and kissed Willow's cheek, making Willow's cheeks blush once again.

They didn't notice Jared, who was looking for Willow. And he had seen the little kiss on the cheek.

Dean pulled back and with a final smile and wink, he walked off.

Willow stood there for a second, still blushing somewhat. She touched her cheek, in the sense of, 'did that just happen?'.

"So, do you like him?" Jared asked, making Willow jump.

"Uncle Jared!" Willow exclaimed.

"Shh, this is a library." Jared joked.

Willow rolled her eyes at him, still wearing a happy goofy smile. "Yeah, yeah."

Jared just grinned at her. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Willow nodded and followed him. Melanie and Dean left alongside them. Dean and Willow didn't say anything to each other but they did share a few secret looks.

Willow got in next to Jared in his car.

"You know, I'm gonna have to call your mom, right?"

Willow looked at him, her smile disappearing. "Yeah..."

Jared gave her a sympathetic smile. He pulled out his cell and called Taylor.

"_Hello?" _came Taylor's voice.

"Hey, Tay. It's Jared. Don't worry. Willow's with me."

"_Oh, thank God. Is she okay?"_

"Yeah, she's okay. We'll see you back at mine and Riley's place, kay?"

"_Okay."_

Jared closed his phone and pulled out of the parking space and started on his way back home. A few minutes of silence passed.

"So, isn't Dean like 17?" Jared asked, with a glance at his goddaughter.

Willow groaned. "Uncle Jared!"

Jared chuckled. Oh, this was gonna be fun with teasing her.

Back at the house

Even though Taylor was well angry at Riley, she didn't want Riley to worry. Taylor had called her saying, Willow had went to Jared at the school.

And Riley called Matt and Jeff. Yeah she had Matt's cell.

And now everyone was back at the house. And Willow had been hugged like 50 million times.

"Now I just have one thing to suggest!" Riley exclaimed.

"Oh, Lord." Jared muttered, running a hand over his face.

Riley stuck her tongue out at him.

"What is it?" Willow asked.

"Well, Taylor you and Matt go upstairs and talk."

Taylor gave her friend a evil look.

"Just do it!"

Taylor didn't protest oddly and went upstairs with Matt to talk in the guest bedroom.

Riley grinned proudly. "I'm good!"

"Hmmhmm." Jared murmured.

Riley stuck her tongue out at him.

Jared gave her a look that said, "I told you this was gonna blow up in your face" but he didn't say a word.

"Oh, shut up," Riley said to Jared, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't say a word," Jared commented.

"OH, BUT YOU WERE THINKING IT!" Riley shouted.

Willow and Jeff who were sitting on one of the couches laughed.

A/N: THE END! LOL I hoped you guys liked it:D REVIEW!


	9. A Talk Between Former Lovers

Have A Nice Day  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters! People from the WWE own themselves! And my friend Lyssa own herself! She's Riley! :D

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! It's kinda serious.

**A Talk Between Former Lovers  
**(Normal pov)

Taylor lead Matt up to one of the guest bedrooms upstairs and sat on the bed. Matt followed her into the room and closed the door and leaned against it.

They both were silent for a moment. Neither wanting to break the silence and drudge up old pain.

Matt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "So," he started, breaking the awkward silence. "How come, you never told me about Willow?"

Taylor bit her lip softly and then sighed and looked up at Matt. "You'll think it's stupid."

"Maybe, maybe not. But still... Tell me, Tay."

"I... Matt..." Taylor nervously licked at her lips. "I didn't want to mess up your dream to be a wrestler. I know it's a stupid reason, why I left but it's true. But I guess I wasn't in my right state of mind then."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, guess not. But couldn't you called or something since? Or come by or whatever?"

"I... don't know. I just didn't want you or Willow hating me for lying all these years. It's not a excuse, I know but..."

"I get it, Tay. Even though, I have just really met her, I can tell why you wanted to protect her. And I get the whole reason on wanting to protect her and everything. I do."

Taylor smiled gratefully, at that. She was happy he understood. "But, still... I shouldn't have kept you away from your daughter for nearly 15 years."

Matt shrugged. "Yeah... But I'm here now."

_And always will be from now on, _rang out silently in the room.

Matt wondered if he was being too easy going with this, but he was trying to be understanding really, he was.He knew he could be a total ass, but he couldn't bring himself to do that to Taylor. And Willow too. If he acted like a total ass, she might decide she didn't want to have anything to do with him and he didn't want that. Who would?

Taylor smiled gratefully at Matt. "Thanks for being so understanding Matty," she said, the old little nickname slipping out, making them both shyly look each other in the eyes and then look away quickly.

A bit of a awkward moment happened for a moment and then passed.

It seemed, everything awkward, that needed to be said, had been said. Which Taylor and Matt both, where thankful for. A small blessing, maybe, but not to them at that moment. Neither for a moment knew what to say. Should they just go back down stairs or was there more to talk about?

Matt decided to open his (big) mouth and ask Taylor a question.

'Tay... do you think that on Thanksgiving, you and Willow would like to come to Cameron with me and Jeff for it? Hell, Riley, and Jared can come too."

Taylor smiled at that small gesture. He probably had already figured out, that having Riley and Jared there, would help make Taylor, herself less tense and help Willow too. "I'd like that Matt and I know Willow will too."

Matt nodded, silently sighing in relief.

They then head a loud thump from downstairs.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" they heard Riley scream.

"YOU BUMPED INTO ME!" they heard Willow yell.

"SO?!"

"SO IT'S NOT MY FAULT! YOU DANG WITCH WITH A CAPITAL B!"

"OH YOUR DEAD!"

"AHHHHH! HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLP!" Willow yelled.

Matt and Taylor listened as Willow ran from Riley and Riley chased after. Both couldn't help it they started to laugh and decided to head downstairs to keep the two from killing each other.

The sight that greeted them when they got downstairs, was enough to make anyone laugh.

Riley had the mop and was holding it sideways with both hands and was looking like she was ready to pounce on Willow, who was hiding behind Jeff with the broom in her right hand. Both looked like it was 'kill or be killed' and secretly both were trying not to laugh.

"Oh, Lord..." Taylor laughed softly.

Riley suddenly jumped forward, but she tripped over her own two feet/air and fell crashing into Jeff. Willow darted out from behind Jeff and ran, jumping behind Matt.

"Hide me!" she shouted, laughing.

Riley was up and racing at Willow again and Willow laughed and ran from her, jumping on the couch, with Riley hot on her feet. Willow jumped off the couch, over the coffee table and ran and slid behind Jeff who was now getting back up on his feet.

Riley went to jump off the couch, but got tangled up in the blanket on the back of the couch and the cushions too and that made to start to fall.

"AH! JARED CATCH MY ASS!" the strawberry blond screamed.

"But what about the rest of you, Rie?" Willow asked, innocently, looking at her aunt sweetly, a small smirk just playing lightly on her lips.

"OOOH! YOU ARE DEAD!" Riley shouted jumping out of Jared's arms. Yeah, he managed to catch, getting the wind knocked out of him in the process.

And they were off again, as Taylor and Matt just couldn't help but laugh, earning evil eyed looks from Jeff and Jared, but soon those two started to laugh as well.

Especially when they head Riley scream,

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MRBANANA!"

"IT'S JUST A BANANA!"

"IT'S STILL MR.BANANA TO ME!"

A/N: Lmfao! Hehe I hope you guys liked! And sorry about the wait, I had half of this chapter written and got stuck and had ideas for the other chapters so I took a break from writing this one and started on ch.10 and wrote that one and ch.11 and then I came back to this chapter after getting my internet back finally and I managed to finish writing it but I think it's the worse chapter so far xD... Please give me some nice reviews!


	10. The Story Of Naming Willow

Have A Nice Day  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I could just, say 'same as the last chapter :p' or whatever but nope! So here it is! -award winning music starts- Yes, hello! I am here to tell you that I in no way shape or form, own ANYTHING having to do with wrestling! I only own, my own characters! And my friend Lyssa who is Riley is letting me use her! THERE! :P -the award winning music fades out-

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! I didn't have internet for a long while but I got some writing done! Hehe and this chapter is cute and kinda funny! I hope you likey!

**The Story Of Naming Willow  
**(Normal pov)

Everyone was settled comfortably. Well, as much as they could be. Somehow, Willow and Riley got pushed to the floor but they were comfortable. Riley was sitting against the chair, Jared was in with her back against his legs. Jared as you know, was sitting in the chair. Taylor was curled up at one end of one of the couches. Matt was at the other end, sitting comfortably. Jeff, the lucky bastard had one whole couch to his self (he wasn't even sharing with his niece!) and was stretched out comfortably. Willow was laying on the floor, on her stomach with a pillow that was, being held to her chest and was still big enough, where she still had some pillow, to lay her head on comfortably.

Right then, they were telling stories. Funny ones and all that. Family stories really.

"Okay, what story shall be next?" Willow asked, glancing at all the adults in the room.

"OH! OH! I KNOW!" Riley pretty much screeched.

Willow grumbled under her breath and sent her a death look. She rubbed her ear. Riley was close enough to her that, that screeching was pretty damn loud. "What?"

Riley smirked mischievously. "Taylor telling the story of how she named YOU!"

Taylor who had her chin propped up on her hand and was relaxed and whatnot, well, when Riley said that, her hand slipped causing her head to nearly hit the arm of the couch. "Do what?!"

Riley grinned proudly. "You heard me!"

"Yeah, mom! Tell!" Willow exclaimed, finding herself getting excited along side her aunt.

Taylor sighed. "Alright fine. But just one thing. No interrupting, alright?"

Riley and Willow at the same time, saluted her and said in unison, "Yes, ma'am!"

Everyone chuckled.

"Well," Taylor began.

(Everything pretty much from now on, that is in italics is Taylor telling the story and it is gonna be in her point of view!)

_I was pregnant. Very, very pregnant._

"She was huge!" Riley chirped.

Taylor glared at her. "Riley." she warned.

Riley was lightly smacked with a small throw pillow, from Jeff. "No interrupting, remember?"

Riley stuck her tongue out at him and clutched the pillow to her chest. "Go on, Tay-Tay."

Taylor nodded.

_Anyway, I was sure I was just gonna burst any moment. But it seemed the little person inside of me, wasn't ready to come out yet._

"That's me," Willow whispered, with a joking little smirk.

And for some reason, that caused the adults to laugh. Maybe it was from the way Willow said it so innocently, or that little smirk or maybe cause it just was true.

As the adults laughed, Willow looked at them, her dark eyes going from each face to the next. "What's so funny? It's true!" she exclaimed, indignantly.

And that just caused the adults to laugh even more and longer.

Willow sat up and pouted, crossing her arms. "You all suck and are very mean." she stated, as if everyone in the world needed to hear it and like everyone secretly did know but didn't like talking about. She then laid back down.

The adults laughed a bit longer before calming down. They all seemed to smile at Willow in a special, parent-y way, which made Willow nervous.

"Stop it!" she ordered. To her it seemed they were studying her and she HATED when people studied her, cause it seemed they most of the time got the wrong idea. "Mom, continue please!"

Taylor gave one last chuckle. "Okay, sweetheart. Anyway..."

_Well, on the 13__th__ and well I was in labor and off I was to the hospital, where I was met by Riley and Jared. And blah, blah and hours later a little after 12:00 am, the little person in me was out. She had just made it to being born on the 14__th__ of February. And well, I had to name her. I honestly had no idea what to name her. Should I name her after a old friend or maybe someone in my family? I had no idea. I talked about it with Rie plenty of times, but none of the names fitted. _

_Well, me and Riley were hanging out, just talking and she went to the bathroom and I started to flip the tv channels. I came of cross of what else? But wrestling. Heh, well guess who just so be on there? And wrestling Razor Roman no less._

"Hey, that's me!" Jeff exclaimed.

"SHHH!" Riley and Willow shushed.

Jeff stuck his tongue out at them and crossed his arms.

"Stop being a baby, Jeff."

"Shuddap Matt."

Taylor rolled her eyes.

_Anyway, it was Jeff. And I started to remember how we used to wrestle together and everything. And everyone's many, many characters. And one stuck in my mind. Willow The Wisp._

"Hey, I know that guy!" Willow joked.

Riley snickered. "Yea, so do I! But I liked Surge better!" she joked, making herself and Willow laugh.

Jared shook his head, with a chuckle. Jeff tried to hold back a laugh, but failed. Miserably. Matt laughed and raked his hand through his hair.

"Well, what can I say? I rule," Matt joked.

"Dude, _I_ ruled," Jeff countered.

Before they could get started on who was better, Taylor broke in.

"Boys, boys. Your _both_ wrong. _I'm_ the one who ruled," Taylor teased.

Jeff and Matt shared a look and then looked at Taylor.

"Nu-huh!" they chorused.

Riley flopped down onto the floor -the rest of the way, since she was already sitting- and laughed, holding her sides and kicking her feet in the air. Jared laughed as he took a swallow of his drink.

"Your all wrong!" Willow shouted.

"How so?" Jeff asked.

"I rule! Now at least." Willow smirked.

"How?" Taylor asked.

"Easy. I got your genes, mom. And Matt's and Jeff's. Plus most of my friends have been guys and me and Aunty Rie-Rie wrestle too!" Willow's smirk grew.

Taylor, Matt and Jeff shared a look. Jared and Riley held their breathes. Willow just got ready for the pillows, that she was sure were going to come flying her way.

"Dammit," Taylor, Matt and Jeff stated.

Jared and Riley laughed and Willow grinned.

"Ma, continue with your story. Please," Willow asked, with a pout.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay!"

_So, Willow The Wisp was stuck in my head. When Riley came back from the bathroom and plopped down beside me, I blurted out, "I know her name". Which Rie just looked at me. "What is it?" she asked, not needing to ask who I meant. And I told her. Willow._

"So, I'm name after Jeff's old wrestling persona? "Willow The Wisp"?" Willow asked.

"Yep," Taylor nodded.

"Cool."

"That's awesome!" Jeff stated.

Riley nodded. "Yeah. You don't know how many times I've wanted to tell Willow that story myself!" Riley grinned nuttily and said in a voice, that told everyone she was joking, "And take credit!"

"I just bet!" Willow teased.

Riley gave her a look. "Oh, no you didn't!"

Willow just smirked and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Oh, you're a dead little girl!" Riley exclaimed, trying to tackle/jump Willow from her seating spot on the floor.

Willow rolled out of the way, jumped up and took off.

"Get back here!" Riley shouted, jumping up herself and taking off after Willow.

The remaining adults listened to the sounds of Riley chasing Willow, them running downstairs to the basement and back up and into rooms on the first floor and then running upstairs and repeating the processes. And then Willow came flying back into the living room and jumping onto the arm of the couch, Jeff was stretched out on and landed ever so _un_gracefully on him.

"Ompf!" came from Jeff.

"Hide me!" Willow exclaimed, trying to somehow get under Jeff or between him and the couch.

Riley then came running back into the room, as Taylor, Matt and Jared started to laugh, since they couldn't hold it anymore. Riley let out a loud warrior whoop and jumped on top of Jeff as well, trying to get Willow.

"HELP!" Jeff shouted.

Which really honestly made the other adults -except Riley- laugh harder.

"You know you love it, Jeff." Matt pointed out. Jeff did, since he loved acting like a little kid. Most of the time anyway.

Jeff shot Matt a evil look. Or at least tried to. It was kinda hard, since he, Willow and Riley tumbled to the floor at that precise moment. Riley somehow wound up, with Jeff in a head lock, while Jeff had his elbow in Willow's gut, holding her down and Willow was trying to wrench his other arm behind his back.

Matt looked at Taylor. "They're gonna be worn out tonight."

Taylor laughed a full hearted laugh. It wasn't that what Matt said was funny really, it was more... she was happy. And it honestly felt good to laugh. She just hoped she'd feel like that tomorrow, during dinner with her parents.

Jared snicked and then yelped, when Riley's foot -that was in a boot- suddenly lashed out and kicked him, as she was trying to get some footing, to get away from Willow who had her in a head lock then.

"Sorry whoever I kicked!" Riley shouted.

Jared just grumbled and rubbed his shin and the pulled his long legs up and turned in his chair. So, his back was against one armrest and his legs were dangling over the other. He hoped they were safe. He soon found out they weren't, since Willow's leg suddenly kicked his foot hard, cause Jeff had tickled her and Riley tried to put her in a damn leg lock.

"HEY! WATCH IT! STOP KICKING ME!" Jared shouted, loudly.

Riley, Jeff and Willow stopped and looked at him, looked at each other, smirked and poor Jared knew he was in deep shit.

"No, no, no, no, NO!"

But it was useless, as they pulled Jared from his chair and started to three-way his poor behind!

"Help!" Jared called to Matt and Taylor.

Of course, Matt and Taylor didn't help. They just laughed harder.

A/N: Hehehe. So, funny chapter or what?! Hehe. REVIEW! I WORKED HARD ON THIS!!


	11. It's A Date

Have A Nice Day  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Only my own characters! No one from WWE! And my friend Lyss, owns herself! She's Rie if you didn't know by now! :P She's letting me use her. Hahaha, that sounds to wrong. Oh and sadly I do not own the songs in this chapter... Green Day Owns "She's A Rebel"

A/N: I'm so glad everyone has liked my first wrestling story :) I makes me happy. And makes me wanna write some of my other wrestling ideas. :)

_**HEY GUYS!! READ THIS PLEASE!**_

I wrote a poem about Eddie Guerrero (a while ago) and posted it (also a while ago, like last year) and it only has like... 3 or 4 reviews. So, please read and review it! My friend Kerry, said it made her cry and another nice reviewer said it brought tears to their eyes and that it was beautiful so, please check it out! I want more reviews for it!

So, please if you're a fan of Eddie's, please read. You won't be disapointed!

And now, onward to the chapter! Which is pretty much a little, useless chapter but heh... It works. Cause I mean... Well, just READ! Lmfao.

**It's A Date  
**(Normal pov)

When Taylor and Willow got home, Willow escaped to her room, as her mom started to clean downstairs. All Willow had to do really, was clean her room. Which wasn't as messy as some teenagers but it was messy enough. She was organized and messy. You get it? But anyway, she was cleaning, listening to some music of course. She was listening to Green Day's "She's A Rebel", on her MP3 player.

_She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous  
__or a melody that_

_She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction_

_From Chicago to Toronto  
She's the one that they  
Call old whatsername_

_She's the symbolof resistance  
and she's holding on my  
heart like a hand grenade_

_Is she dreaming  
what I'm thinking  
Is she the mother of all bombs  
gonna detonate_

_Is she trouble  
like I'm trouble  
make it a double  
twist of fate _(A/N: Hehe twist of fate. :D Anyone get it??)

Willow was in mid-turn to grab another piece of paper that had somehow, slipped out of the folder it had been in, and almost crashed into her mom. She paused her MP3 player.

"Hey, mom. What's up?" Willow asked.

Taylor smiled a mother-y smile. "Phone. Some boy. One that I've never met."

Willow looked confused and then she couldn't help it. Honestly she couldn't. She smiled. "Well, thanks mom. Do you know who is it?" she asked, even though she thought -or really was hoping- it was Dean.

"His name's Dean," Taylor sing-song-ed.

Willow looked away, to hide the blush, she was sure was on her cheeks. "Mo-om." she groaned.

Taylor chuckled and handed Willow the phone. Willow waited till her mom was out of her room, had closed the door and she could hear her footsteps on the stairs.

"Hello?" Willow asked.

"_Hey,"_ came Dean's deep voice.

Willow's smiled wildly. "Hey, yourself. What's up?" she asked, just knowing that Dean _HAD_ to know her heart was beating one million miles a minute right that second and that she was smiling like a damn fool.

Dean chuckled and Willow found herself wanting to hear that chuckle -and Dean's laugh too- more. _"Well, I was wondering something."_

"Yeah?"

"_You wanna go out tomorrow night?"_

Willow opened her mouth to say yes, while thinking, 'Hell yes' but tensed. She couldn't. Her grandparents that she had never met were coming over for dinner.

"Sorry, can't. Huge family dinner. Grandparents and everything," Willow played it cool. No sense in freaking Dean out and telling him the whole story.

"_Oh, that's cool."_

"It sucks." Willow stated.

Dean laughed softly. _"Yeah."_

Willow started to say something but got cut off by a beep. Someone else was calling her. "Huh, hold on one sec. I got a beep."

"_Okay."_

Willow pressed the button to go to the other line. "Hello?"

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THAT I HEAR YOU GOT ASKED OUT BY A BOY?! AND A OLDER ONE?!" _came Riley's loud, shouting voice.

Willow jerked the phone away from her ear. "Owie, damn you Uncle Sam!" she muttered under her breath. Into the phone she said, "Rie, I didn't tell ya cause of well my dad who I just met being there but I bet he'd be like any other dad and be over protective? And the same goes for my Uncle Jeffy."

"_Aw, your already calling them your dad and Uncle Jeffy. Cute! But now for the good shit! What's this guy's name, who is he, where is he from, is he the bad boy, smart boy, jock boy or the weird boy type and how the hell did Jared find out before you could tell me?!" _Riley ranted.

"Cause he kinda sneaked up on me, when Dean -the boys name- was talking to me, asked for my number and then kissed my cheek."

Dead silence.

"Rie? You there? You okay?"

"_HE KISSED YOU TOO?! HOLY HELLS BELLS BITCHES!"_

"Stop yelling, please! Look I'll IM you in a bit, Aunty. I promise. I gotta go, Dean's on the other line."

"_Oopsie! My mistake. I'll get online right this instant!"_

"Like you weren't already." Willow teased.

"_Shuddap."_

With a laugh, Willow hung up and went back to Dean. "Dean?"

"_Here."_

"Hey, sorry about that. It was my godmother, Riley. My uncle -you know him. Mr. Winchester from school, right?- is her husband and told her about you asking me out and she was upset she didn't find out first," Willow explained, as she sat at her desk and turned moved the mouse, making the screen saver go bye-bye.

Dean laughed. _"That's cool_._ So, about that date... How does next Saturday sound?"_

"Perfect. It's a date." Willow answered, smiling brightly and giddily.

"_Cool. I'll call you later to make the plans, 'kay? My little sister wants the phone."_

"That's cool."

"_Alright then. See you Monday, at school."_

"See ya."

Willow hung up the phone and did a happy dance in her desk chair. Smiling giddily, she got on the internet and signed on to her all of her IM messengers. Yahoo, AIM, and MSN. She started to check her main e-mail on yahoo, while checking her Myspace and also her Flixster page, as she sent a IM to Riley. (A/N: This is totally me xD Doing a million things at once hehe) But right before she sent a IM to Riley, she made another name thingy. (A/N: The damn name's escaping me! I'd remember if I had internet, cause then I could check!) and named it, 'WillowTheWisp2'

**WillowTheWisp2**: Hey, Riley! Like my new name for the moment?

Willow changed her picture that said, "Total Badass" to one that said, "Admitting you're a asshole is the first step".

**WinchesterKicksAssBitches:** Ooh, nice! It fits you! Hehe. Your number 2! Lmfao. Everyone says hey!

Matt and Jeff were staying at Riley's for the night, since they didn't have to leave for the road till, Sunday and also for the damn family dinner. And also to hang more with everyone, duh.

Riley's picture had markers on it and said, "I have A.D.D and magic markers. Oh the thrills I will have". It was a icon, that Willow had found and thought was perfect for Riley. Riley, of course loved it.

(Since the names, that Willow and Riley are using are long, I'm gonna just shorten it to this: 'W2' for Willow and 'WB' for Riley!)

**W2:** HEY EVERYONE! LOL. How u all doing?? Riley driving u nuts?

**WB:** : HEY! Not funny!

**W2**: Yes, it is! Hehe.

**WB:** :P SOOOOOOOOO! Tell me about this guy! Hmm? Dean?

**W2:** Well... He is older. He's 17.

**WB:** OH! NICE!

**W2:** Hehe yeah. And he's TOTALLY HOT! And yeah, he's kinda the bad boy I guess. That's his rep around the school. And playboy too.

**WB: **Give me his last name! I wanna check his bad ground!

**W2:** RILEY!

**WB: **I mean it!

**W2:** -rolling eyes right this minute at how crazy you are acting- Riley why do you wanna check his background?

**WB:** Don't sass me! I wanna know who he is, where he lives and all that shit, so if he hurts you I can kick his ass!

**W2:** You just sounded like your mom.

Willow waited for Riley to answer.

**WB:** Did not!

**W2:** Did so!

**WB:** SHUT UP! :P UI#)U® IO)G(W#YT :P

**W2:** Hahahahaha!! Okay, okay his last name is...

**WB: **Stop with the suspense and tell me!

**W2: **LOL His last name is Ackles.

**WB: **And I'm looking the damn fool up

**W2: **Oh, Lord

**WB:** Oh, shut up!

Willow talked with Riley a bit longer, as she did a few things on the internet and cleaned her room up as well.

But during the whole time, she couldn't wipe that grin off her face.

A/N: Woot woot! Finished! HAHA! I ROCK! And people to my reviewers/fans who are supernatural fans, have you noticed anything?? Like Dean... Ackles...Jared...Winchester? LOL let me know! And I know Lyssa knows cause she caught it instantly! LOL REVIEW!


End file.
